Haunted Memories
by murreiya
Summary: After the war, Hermione is haunted with memories of the past, of her loved ones who have died and one man who constantly haunts her thoughts.
1. Ghosts of the Past

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter One-  
Ghosts of the Past

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K Rowling's story._

The night was beautiful and still as Hermione stood upon the Astronomy Tower and observed the bright stars which hung pregnant in the midnight sky. The moon lay hidden amongst some clouds, resting upon their soft cotton fur. Suddenly, the wind picked up and whipped her hair around her wildly. Hermione shivered slightly as a draft entered through her robes and embraced her body. She smiled as a shooting star raced across the sky and she lazily tried to brush the elfin knots out of her hair. Closing her eyes, she let the wind whisper softly to her and feel the night's calm fill her with their silence.

Hours later, Hermione sat down in her quarters reading through numerous essays. It was five years since the Final Battle. The small first years which entered into Hogwarts barely even remembered what happen during those years. They were children and children could forget easily. Hermione sighed as a wayward tear started down her cheeks. For the past five years, she had become emotional. Every time she remembered the friends that she had lost and the battles fought, she would feel the tears start forming around her chocolate brown eyes. Wiping away the traitorous tears, she started on a new essay. She was quite happy that her third years were starting to develop in their methods of writing essays. A few actually started to make immense progress. Smiling happily as she graded a essay that could have rivalled her own in third year, Hermione set about her task with a renewed heart.

As the night wore on, she had finished her marking and progressed to planning tomorrow's lessons for her N.E.W.T classes. Ever since Professor McGonagall took over the position as Headmistress at Hogwarts, the Transfiguration professor's position have seen a numerous amount of teachers come and go. It wasn't that the position was hard to fill. No...it was that no one could not stay at Hogwarts long. The new professors always found it too depressing for their own good. Memories were etched within these walls. The Final Battle had ended here. The battle between the good and evil. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had died within these very walls, along with numerous amounts of innocents. Hermione sighed. She realized that she had been staring at the piece of parchment in front of her for at least fifteen minutes. Closing her tired eyes, she opted to go to sleep. But as she stood in her night gown looking out of her windows, she caught sight of a black figure striding towards the school. Rubbing her eyes she looked more closely at the billowing robes. Her chocolate eyes narrowed. Was that a _dementor_? Both hands on the window sill she struggled for a closer look when suddenly the figure stopped. A hooded face looked up towards Hermione's windows and she felt the breath catch in her throat. Slender pale fingers pulled back the hood and Hermione was face to face with her Potions Master.

Her legs buckled under her as she caught herself before hitting the bedside table behind her. Struggling for breath, she tried feebly to stand. As she looked out the window again, she found herself staring at the empty lawn of the school. Sighing heavily she sat down upon her bed and tried to breathe more evenly. Four years ago, she has been getting nightmares of those who have died. Hermione saw Dumbledore's ashen face staring at her as he floated through the halls of Hogwarts. During class, she would see Luna Lovegood smiling at her with a far out look before vanishing before her very eyes. Sometimes, she would hear the laughter of Ron and Ginny as she passed the Quidditch feild only to find no one there. Tears formed in her already swollen eyes as she remembered everything. She had once thought that she was going mental. Confiding in Harry and Neville never really helped because they were haunted by their own ghosts.

Secretly, she had attempted to kill herself a few years back when she couldn't take seeing her lost friends in her imagination. Luckily she was saved by a young witch in her fifth year. The young witch had also lost friends in the war and together they had helped each other out of their troubled times. But now, Hermione had just seen the image of Snape! It has been a long time since she had seen him in her mind. Sometimes, Hermione would hex him until he was on the ground and bleeding within an inch of his life, other times, she would listen to his pleas as dementors tormented him with the kiss of death. But that was two years ago. Hermione knew that inside, there was something nagging her. Severus Snape was an evil man, but something about the way he acted during the Final Battle had made her wonder as to his true allegiance to the Dark Lord.

After Dumbledore's death, the events leading to the defeat of Voldemort happened so fast no one knew what was happening. For one thing, numerous tips were sent via a mysterious black owl towards the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. This unnerved some seeing as Headquarters was unplottable therefore, this anonymous person knew where headquarters was. Furthermore, this person had in depth knowledge of what the Death Eaters were planning. The Order acted with caution whenever these tips revealed an attack but each time, the tip was revealed as being true. Then three weeks before the Final Battle, Severus Snape appeared out of nowhere. During an attack against Hogsmead, Snape was amongst the Death Eater ranks but when Harry and Headmistress McGonagall was in danger, he shot curses at the Death Eaters behind them. The Ministry had tried to explain this strange behaviour by saying that Snape had merely missed and hit one of his own.

A week before the Final Battle, Snape appeared before Hogwarts beaten and bloody. He carried in his arms a pair of children. Both nearly beaten to death. Hermione almost hexed the man before he warned of an attack on Hogwarts. This time, with the full force of Death Eaters. Leaving the children gently before the gates of Hogwarts, he apparated away.

True enough, a week later, the Final Battle began. Hermione still remembered facing Bellatrix Lestrange and hearing the ominous cackle during battle. The Lestrange woman had a crazy glare to her eyes. Her face broke into a hideous grin as she cornered Hermione. With her wand three feet away, Hermione had no chance of getting it before Lestrange would kill her. But before the woman advanced to kill her, she decided to share some interesting information.

"Don't think that the traitor Snape will ever come and help you little one. He's dying somewhere in a ditch. Wondering where his mother is, no doubt." A loud laughter came out of her as spit and blood flew out of her mouth. "The Dark Lord knows everything. He will not allow anyone to live if they abandon our cause." Staring wide eyed with a bright glimmer in her eyes, Lestrange finally pointed her wand at the girl. "Say hello to Severus for me, mudblood."

But before the curse could be muttered, a bright green light engulfed Lestrange. The woman fell forward and Hermione crawled out of the way. Behind Lestrange, Neville stood with a glazed look on his face. Tears formed unwillingly as he helped Hermione up.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Neville."

Nodding, Neville placed Hermione's wand into her hands and they battled side by side. Years later, the little tid bit that Bellatrix had shared with her made her wonder whether or not Snape was really dead and whether or not everything that he did was actually for the Order.


	2. Of Good Friends and Merry Memories

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Two-

Of Good Friends and Merry Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story. _

Hermione awoke the next morning trying to grasp the last images of her dream. It had been a tiring week and the sight of Snape last night made her more than apprehensive. It was never good to see the ghosts from the past. Sighing, she started towards the bathroom hoping to wash away her worries.

At the Great Hall, Hermione sat on the right hand side of the Headmistress and surveyed the children in front of her. She smiled as she saw some of her students reviewing a text book. Their N.E.W.T classes would start progressing faster and more difficult than the last few months. Hermione sighed. She could teach them how to study for their N.E.W.Ts but she also needed to guide them and give them ways to relieve their stress. This would be one tiring month.

While she was drinking from her goblet, she looked out the window to her right. Though some trees obscured her view, she distinctly caught a black robed figure striding away. Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. Was she imagining things or was that just Severus Snape looking into the Great Hall?

Staring through the window, she watched for any signs that someone was there; unfortunately her mind was playing tricks on her. Sighing yet again, she looked down at her goblet. Trying to clear her mind of all worries. A warm hand fell upon hers and Hermione looked up.

"Is everything alright, Professor Granger?"

Hermione smiled at the elderly woman sitting next to her. "Everything is fine, Minerva. Thank you for your concern."

Headmistress McGonagall nodded briefly before excusing herself from the table. Hermione watched the woman walk away. There goes a woman with too much responsibility in her hands.

The morning passed uneventfully. At times, Hermione found herself drifting away into thought. As her N.E.W.T class packed up their books to leave, a knock came at the door. As if on signal, the class trickled out the door. Hermione was surprised to see her old friend, Remus Lupin standing at the door with Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione! It's been a long time!"

Hermione smiled. "Remus!"

Hermione welcomed in her visitors and with a wave of her hand, transfigured two desks into comfortable armchairs across from her desk. "Please sit down, Remus, Headmistress."

"What a surprise to have you back Remus."

The elder man smiled. His hair was splashed with more grey than before. The years had done him good though, seeing as he seemed to be well fed and his clothing looked far better.

"I see Tonks has been taking care of you."

Remus looked away as color spread through his face. Headmistress McGonagall chuckled. "It's been five years Remus, when will you and Nymphadora finally marry?"

Remus smiled shyly. "It's been five years, Minerva. I'm still coming to terms that we're together."

Hermione smiled cheerfully. "Will you be staying for dinner, Remus?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, you must stay." Then she grinned slyly, "Unless of course, Tonks is waiting for you."

Remus laughed, "Tonks is busy with some affairs at the Ministry, but I would love to stay and catch up with what Hermione has been doing all these years at Hogwarts."

"And I would love to hear of your travels, Remus." Hermione replied.

Together the old friends walked towards the Great Hall. Along the way, Hermione looked at an ancient grandfather clock in the hallway and was surprised to see a dark haired man reflected in the glass furnishings. Hermione turned around and stared at the empty hallway behind her.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

She smiled as she took the arm of the Headmistress and nodded. "I'm fine, Minerva. I'm just a little tired from today's classes."

"So…eventually she had to pull the poor guy away from the chicken." Finished Remus. They were discussing the merits of having a muggle bewitched with a hex to make him think that the chicken would give him golden eggs every time he stroked its behind. "Tonks has been having a hard time trying to unhex the poor man, and then eventually they will have to obliviate him."

Hermione laughed and drank from her goblet generously. Never had she laughed this much in the last five years. Headmistress McGonagall stopped trying to hide her giggles and looked at Remus, "Have you heard of where Harry is planning to visit next? He hasn't been in contact for what seems for ages!"

Remus sighed. "No, he hasn't owled me either. He wanted some time off ever since the fight and only recently, have people stopped reveling the very ground he stands on. Honestly, the poor boy can't get any peace around us, magic folk."

Hermione nodded seriously. "Neville has been faring much better. I hear he's going to come back and work with Professor Sprout as her apprentice. He's already earning himself a name in the Herbology field. I believe his house is now littered with numerous rare and delicate species of herbs."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, Pomona did mention such a thing and I have already consented to the request."

"It would be nice to hear from Harry soon. I'm worried about how he's doing."

"Aren't we all?"

After dinner, Hermione spent the evening chatting with Remus while Professor McGonagall had matters to deal with. It had been a long evening and eventually Hermione found herself walking Remus to the front doors.

"Remus, it's been a wonderful night. I would love to have tea with Tonks sometime this week."

"We'll be happy to have you over, Hermione. Anytime."

Hermione looked into Remus' tired eyes. "I'm glad to see you so happy, Remus."

Remus smiled and looked up at the moon, which was hidden behind the clouds, but Hermione knew that it would be a full moon in just a few weeks. "I'm glad you're happy too Hermione. Of the three of you, I've always worried most about you."

Hermione was startled as she turned towards her old friend. "Me? I would have thought you would have worried about Harry or Ron!"

Remus laughed. "Ron was always a bit clumsy but he was strategically prepared for the war. He knew what had to be done and was backed up by Harry." He sighed, "And Harry was always the more serious one. He had so much responsibility on him. Of course I would worry that he had too much to handle, but Harry's a remarkable boy. He had a strength, that no one had and the friends to keep him going."

He turned around and looked at Hermione, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You on the other hand…"

Hermione smiled. "I can take care of myself, Remus."

Remus chuckled. "But you had so much to deal with. You're a woman of courage and bravery. But you had so much stress to handle. I wasn't ever sure if you could do that and keep the boys in check as well. You know how much trouble they are."

Hermione laughed. Her hands pressed against Remus' on her shoulder. "Thank you. It was hard those years back. I've always wondered how I could have done it. If not for the help of everyone around me."

Remus smiled and looked at the moon again. Hermione led the way towards the gate. Tears came uncontrolled as she thought back to Ron and her friends. Looking back towards the Forbidden Forest, she remembered Hagrid's hut which had stood there before the war. The blood shed upon these grounds.

When they reached the gate, Hermione wrapped her cloak more warmly around herself.

"Well goodnight, Hermione. I look forward to your visit sometime this week."

"I'll owl you of my visit. Tell Tonks, I'll look into that hex and see if I can help her out."

Remus grinned. "Yes. Thank you Hermione."

Remus leaned in and gave Hermione a hug. "See you."

She looked at the moon when he disappeared down the road towards Hogsmeade before apparating away. "Good night."


	3. Coming to Terms With A Shadow

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Three-

Coming to terms with a shadow

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed as the hours wore on. It was always hard to sleep. She had been fine for the last few years, but talking to Remus brought back memories, ones which she would have liked to forget. Sighing, Hermione stretched and threw the covers back. Walking towards her balcony she looked across the grounds, starting from the Quidditch pitch, Hermione remembered all the times she sat there with her friends, cheering on Ron, Harry and Ginny. She remembered seeing Gryffindor win the tournament cup over the years and she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Ron…Ginny. I miss you guys."

Raising her head, Hermione stared at the stars which were surprisingly bright that night. Hermione turned her head from the Quidditch pitch and sweeped over the lake. There she remembered the part of the battle that haunted her most.

The day of the battle, Hermione had been in the library with Ron and Harry going over strategies and how to protect the young students as the professors held back the first wave of deatheaters. Harry was itching to run out there and help, but Professor McGonagall had held him back.

But in the midst of their planning, with immense feedback from Ron, Hermione heard the cries of castle's students. "Hurry! They're getting in!"

Hermione had but one minute before seeing Harry rush off, Ron following along. Feeling a bit lost, she ran after her best friends and wondered whether her professors were alright. Half way there, Hermione heard a scream pierce through her heart.

"Ginny!" Screams came from other parts of the hallways and Hermione ran with a strength she never knew she possessed. Pushing aside young first years and issuing them into classrooms, Hermione passed a few professors and numerous wounded. That was when she reached the front doors where Harry was battling with a frightening fury. Searching the area, Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Ron clutching his sister's cold body. Ginny's pale face was accentuated by her crimson red hair. Her limp body held nothing of Ginny's usual confidence and energy. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran towards her friend.

"Ginny." Ron looked up, his eyes red, his face twisted with hatred. "Hermione, take care of Ginny."

Standing up, Ron gently set his sister's limp body into Hermione's shaking arms. He turned around and without stopping said, "Live, no matter what happens Hermione, because I won't forgive you if you die."

Hermione tore her eyes away from Ginny's dead ones. "Ron, don't! Stay here. Please."

The reality of the situation never sunk in. Ginny was dead. She was dead! And here was Ron going out to battle. "Please…"

"Hermione, I'm helping Harry." With that, Ron ran off into the midst of the battle.

It seemed like hours before Hermione finally stood, she cradled Ginny carefully and brought her friend into a nearby empty classroom. Transfiguring a nearby bookshelf into a large bed, Hermione placed her dear friend onto the furniture and looked at the sleeping beauty one last time. "Ginny…I'm going to have to help your brother. Please forgive me."

Then she was at the lake. The fight had turned in their favor. The deatheaters, were backing off and Harry was heading the fight along with Ron, McGonagall and a whole contingent of the Order. But then Voldemort appeared. His Dark Mark appeared in the sky at his arrival and the deatheater's morale rose higher. Not only that, the dementors headed the attack. With the dementors on his one side, and the deatheater's on the other, Voldemort advanced towards Hogwarts, taking down any who stood in their way.

The lake…the lake surged with an unknown power as the two forces fought. Hermione stood beside her friends. Once during the battle, she saw Neville run towards Luna, where she had been stunned twice in the back. Neville defended their friend and threw a few of his own curses towards his offenders. Then the inevidable happened. Voldemort had fought his way towards Harry and before Harry could act, he smiled slyly and threw the killing curse. Hermione saw the bright green light, blinding her eyes for a moment.

"Harry! Harry?" she stumbled towards her fallen friend and to her horror, she found herself looking into the pale face of Ron Weasley. Hermione fought back tears as she looked around. Harry was on the floor stuggling to get up as he looked about him in confusion. Ron had saved Harry by pushing him out of the way.

The rest was blurred from Hermione's mind as she stared at her boyfriend in her arms. She embraced him with steel arms and tried to warm his cooling body.

Hermione pressed her forehead against the cool glass of her windows. Turning back towards the lake, she wiped her tears dry. Walking out onto her balcony, Hermione closed her eyes against the wind. Summer was coming and the wind was starting to warm her body. She smiled slightly as she felt the wind brush through her hair and crisp air surround her. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione swore she saw a shadow flit though the Forbidden Forest, but when Hermione turned back, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shaking her head tiredly, Hermione closed her eyes for a brief moment before heading back into bed and hopefully to sweeter dreams.

* * *

_I would like to thank excessivelyperky for all her great ideas. Without your help, I could never get over my writer's block and you've encouraged me to post the next chapters so thank you. _


	4. Behind the Scenes

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Four-

Behind the Scenes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Days passed and the students became restless. It was to be the last Hogsmeade trip of the year and Hermione had once been scheduled to supervise the trip. Headmistress McGonagall smiled to Hermione during breakfast. Looking over the Great Hall, Hermione could see that most of the students from third grade and up were fidgeting and talking excitedly with their friends. They would not waste another minute of their time at school, not when it was the last trip to Hogsmeade of the year. Not only that, Hermione caught a couple of second years scowling.

_Only a couple of months left until they get to go to Hogsmeade too._

"Hermione, I'm sure you're excited about supervising the students down at Hogsmeade, but seeing as you had things planned earlier in the week, I was wondering if you'd like the day off."

Hermione took a couple of minutes to register what the Headmistress had just said. _Things planned earlier this week? _Then a smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Minerva! That would be a wonderful idea! What a thing to suggest. It would be the perfect time to go visit Remus and Tonks!"

The Headmistress smiled fondly at her former student. Hermione was dressed in a dark robe, ready to face whatever the students could dish out. But seeing as she was excused from supervising duties, she ran through a list of other articles of clothing that she could wear for her visit. Right after breakfast, Hermione sent a short note to Remus, asking if it was alright to visit.

Not long afterwards, Remus' reply reached Hermione, right after she picked out a dark purple robe accentuated with golden sparks around the sleeves and neckline. Hermione smiled and brushed through her hair. Scowling at a particular tangle, she stopped for a while to look through her pile of work. There wasn't much to be done, only plan out the N.E.W.T. classes' last itinerary before the exams start. Revision was the key this week and Hermione hoped her students were up to the stress that would be piled up on top of them.

While heading out towards the front door, Hermione happened upon a group of young third years and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Hello, Professor Adigios. Thank you so much for taking over my shift today."

The new DADA professor was a tall man with pale silver hair. He had once been an auror who used to supervise the dementors in the wizard's prison, Azkaban. But through the years, Professor Adigios grew tired of working with the dementors. "Ah, Professor Granger, it's a pleasure to be supervising such young cheery looking children again. It's been too long since I've felt such happiness. Constant visits to Azkaban can be quite hard on the body _and _soul."

Hermione nodded then slightly jumped at the voice of the Potions professor behind her. "Hermione dear. Have fun on your visit. I dare say you thoroughly need your rest. You've been looking kind of stressed lately."

Hermione turned to greet her ex-Potions professor, Horace Slughorn. Three years ago, when Hermione started working at Hogwarts, she was surprised to see that Professor Slughorn was still in the position for Potions professor. Not only that, he had changed a lot since the years that Hermione had been student. She still remembered the "Slug-Club". But compared to what Professor Slughorn was like now, Hermione was flabbergasted.

The once cheerfully plump professor was now thin and pale. His robes surrounded his thinner frame, hiding the many scars that he had sustained during the war. His usual smile hid the fact that he too had been haunted by the memories of war and merely five years could not take off the fact that he had seen too much, young, innocent blood being spilled on the grounds of Hogwarts.

_Slughorn was a Slytherin. He knew when to leave and when to stay, yet with all his cunning and sly maneuvers, there was no way that Horace Slughorn could escape the castle with the deatheaters, surrounding the place. Taking one last look out at the darkening sky, and the large green apparition of You-Know-Who's mark, Slughorn shrank against the classroom door and sighed deeply. He was in the midst of the war._

_His moment of contemplation was interrupted as students' voices were heard. Many of the brave seventh years were already fighting against the deatheaters. Once or twice, he heard a few being brought back into the safety of the castle. Slughorn hung his head. Here he was trapping himself in the classroom while the young fought for the safety of all their friends. He told his legs to start moving, but Slughorn only succeeded in moving an inch before his Slytherin instincts told him to take cover. A large blast errupted near his classroom and he was thrown back and landed across a nearby desk. Moaning with pain, he was greeted with the sight of five deatheaters smiling ruefully at the injured students on the ground. Many were bloody and battered and a few had no expressions on their faces as they stared in wide eyed horror at the dead amongst their friends. _

_The professor saw some first years. Their blood pouring along the ground like a red river, while the deatheaters, smashed their bones and ripped their bodys. Children were screaming with horror. Some already gone mad. His eyes narrowed as rage filled his every nerve. The next thing he knew, ignoring the pain and the broken rib or two, Slughorn launched himself into the battle and threw a curse towards the deatheaters. They had no time to respond as the Slytherin gave all he had into the power of the curses. Two of the deatheaters, fell to the ground without a sound. Another who was too slow to even lift his wand found himself bounded by magical ropes which started to tighten horribly around his body. The other two deatheaters threw their own spells against Slughorn, but the power driving the outraged professor, kept his wounds from hurting. Down went another deatheater as he threw a slashing curse at the professor. His associate fell over the bodies of the students and found himself staring into the pale faces of the dead. He had no time to react as Slughorn smashed his face to the ground and everything was dark._

_Slughorn grabbed the children and lead them into deeper parts of the castle. Finding the Room of Requirement, he made sure that all the children were safely inside, explaining to them that the room would give them anything they needed. At this very moment, first aid kits were set neatly on tables and hospital beds lined the walls. Making sure that at least a fifth year was around to take care of the younger ones, Slughorn dismissed himself and ran towards the entrance, where more children were trapped by deatheaters. His blood spilled freely from his wounds, but he noticed nothing._

_At the entrance, a seventh year girl was crying profusely as several deatheaters pointed wands at her. Her face was pale and she shook immensely as they told her to kill her friend, laying in an odd angle on the ground. The girl shook her head but the deatheater insisted. Finally, another laughed and sent the Imperius curse towards her. Slughorn watched in horror, as the girl started to grab the wand set before her. Her hands shook and her face registered a mix of emotions. She was trying to fight it. A name floated across Slughorn's mind for a moment as he stepped up and gently binded the girl so that she could not move. 'Lavender Brown' Slughorn thought, 'Good girl, fighting the Imperius Curse.' The deatheaters advanced towards him, but was stop as yet another explostion rocked the castle. Before they could attack, Slughorn had them bound and others were sent flying in the opposite direction. Even so, Slughorn was starting to feel the pain of his wounds. Looking down, he was surprised to see a large gash run from his knee to the back of his ankle. Numerous thorns had sprouted around the wound where a deatheater had placed a curse on him. The thing was tightening dangerously and he felt himself struggle to maintain his balance. Before he could stumble, Slughorn grabbed the unconcious girl on the ground and levitated the struggling Lavender. Trying hard not to fall, he went back to the Room of Requirement, where he found even more children gathered than before. He smiled, apparently the children were helping others to find their safe haven. _

_Lavender Brown was finally freed of the curse, as the deatheater had been knocked unconcious and Slughorn gratefully let his binding spell go. His wounds cried out to him to stop moving. Just as the darkness started to creep up to him, he glimpsed the face of Madame Pomfrey running towards him with a numerous potions in her hands._

A/N: Thanks all for your support and reviews. They help me to post the next chapter.

* * *

_Cecelle: Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Soon the characters in the story will reveal more about what happened in the war and the Final Battle. The trials will be covered and Severus Snape will eventually come back into the story, but perhaps not as we had once knew him as._

_Excessivelyperky: Thank you again for your support. Yes, the shadows do play an important part. I'm rather fond of playing with the mysterious._


	5. A Short Letter

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Five-

A Short Letter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Hermione followed the students as they headed towards Hogsmeade. Just as she turned to face Professor Adigios, a fifth year student ran up to her, panting slightly.

"Professor! Professor Granger!"

Hermione frowned and looked at the young boy standing in front of her. He had a letter clutched in his hand. "What is it, Mr. Norrington?" Suspicion filled her as all the possibilities of what could be in the letter swam through her head. She sighed inwardly. The war had changed her. She was uncomfortable with anything out of the ordinary and she was very suspicious of anything that seemed foreign.

The boy tried to smile as the Professor narrowed her eyes at him, as if ready to take off house points. "Oh Professor, Headmistress McGonagall has instructed me to deliver this letter to you immediately. She seemed very excited and said that you must have it as soon as possible. I was rather lucky to have caught up to you."

Hermione smiled and tried to calm the rambling student. "It's fine. Thank you very much Mr. Norrington. Could you please tell the Headmistress that I have received the letter." Glancing at the letter in her hands, she realized that it was Harry's handwriting and her smile grew wider. "Oh, and 5 points to Gryffindor for your promptness."

The young boy smiled and nodded to the professors before heading back towards the castle. Hermione's fingers shook slightly with anxiousness and excitement.

"I take it, you've been waiting for that letter?"

Hermione looked up surprised as she saw Professor Adigios look at her with a huge smile on his face. "News from a _friend?" _

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she caught onto the tone that her colleague had used for a 'friend'. She shook her head. "Not the kind that you think, Samuel."

Samuel Adigios laughed. "Whatever you say, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and smiled brightly. "I'm not kidding."

Finally past the non-apparition shields, Hermione turned towards Professor Slughorn and Professor Adigios. "Well gentlemen, I'll be seeing you back at the castle then."

Both men nodded slightly and waved as Hermione disappeared out of sight.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been a while since I've sent word of any kind. Please forgive me, I know I promised I would write to you as soon as I settled down. To tell you the truth, I've just been putting it off for some time. It's not that I don't want to write to you, but everything has been so hectic and I've been moving so many times, that I didn't know if I should give you word of that or until I have a definite address for you to send to me. _

_By the way, how's everything back at Hogwarts? Have you had any more troublesome students? I remember when I was preparing to leave that you had been planning on staying at giving detention to that, 'Potter-Clone Melvin'. Did you? Did he outgrow that horrible hobby of his, or is he still sporting a fake scar on his forehead? Oh, forgot to mention, that I've decided to put a glamour spell on my scar. Everyone would gasp when they see it. I couldn't really finish my meal right with them all gaping as I just sat there, now could I? Of course, there are still some who recognize me, but they don't stare as often as when my scar was apparent._

_I've decided to settle down in Muggle Canada for a while. It's a rather cool country. Of all the magic folks that I've encountered, these people give me less hassle. I can finally settle down and live a relatively normal life. Please stop by sometime Hermione, and visit. I miss you. Tell Remus and Professor McGonagall not to worry. Oh yeah, how's Remus and Tonks? Married Yet? Having kids yet?_

_Well gotta go, Hedwig's fussing. I'll promise to write more often._

_Harry._

Hermione smiled as she read the letter once more. Tucking it safely into the pocket of her robes, she walked more briskly towards the house where Remus and Tonks had settled down in. The two story white washed building was very Muggle in appearance, but when she rang the door bell, Hermione couldn't help but laugh as the doorbell squeaked than quacked out the song to 'Old McDonald'.

Before the song could end, Hermione found herself face to face with Remus, who immediately took her into his arms and hugged her warmly. "Oh Hermione! We were expecting you an hour or two ago. What took you so long?"

Tonks appeared at the door sporting a bright orange hair do with red flowers sprouting out of the back of a long braid. Her eyes were a dark amber color and went well with her maroon robe.

"Hermione!" shrieked the woman as she pushed Remus aside and gave Hermione a hug as well.

Struggling to breathe, Hermione laughed as Remus picked himself up off the carpet and stood aside for the two women to enter the house.

As they settled down to a cup of tea and some biscuits, Hermione showed them the letter and discussed a possible date to visit Harry. An while later, Hermione found herself happily helping Tonks with a few muggle related affairs and to give a few valuable opinions on how to deal with them. It wasn't long before she found herself feeling hungry, but just in time Remus appeared at the doorway announcing that lunch was being served.

Over lunch, Hermione felt much better and more relaxed than she had been for the better part of her month. Tonks talked about 'girl' related issues which sent Remus running off in the opposite direction. Hermione rolled her eyes as Remus scoffed that he had something to do in the library. Before long though, Hermione found herself heading towards the library as well, leaving Tonks to wonder, about the merits of having a muggle bra versus a wizards' tight fitting, uplifting version.

"Ah Hermione. I see she has tired you out with all her talk." Chuckled Remus.

He sat on a comfortable looking couch in the corner of the room. A window let in the bright afternoon light. Across from the couch was a small coffee table, piled high with assorted books and a tea set. Remus motioned for Hermione to take a seat next to him.

"What are you reading, Remus?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, a few books on wizard's chess, some on cooking and defensive spells. What I'm really looking forward to is a book I had ordered on shield charms, new and improved. They come quite in handy."

Hermione grinned as she transfigured a spare piece of parchment into a cushion and hugged it to herself. She didn't say anything but just looked through the available books, deep in thought. Remus noticed her silence and looked at her with curiosity.

"Hermione, is there something bothering you? How is everything going? How are you feeling?"

Hermione frowned and pushed a stray hair out of her face before settling more comfortably on the couch. "Nothing's wrong, Remus. Honestly."

He shook his head as he looked at her more closely. "Something's bothering you."

She stared off into the distance, hearing Tonks sing along to the radio in the kitchen. "I've been thinking…" Suddenly she looked at Remus and blurted out, "What do you think about me, Remus? What kind of a person do you think I am?"

Remus looked taken aback. He waited a moment before saying, "I think you're a fine young woman, intelligent with a caring heart and a wonderful friend. You are brave and willing to do anything to fight for what you believe in. Now tell me what's on your mind."

Hermione sighed. "It's just that, sometimes, I feel like I can't do anything for anyone. I've been having those dreams again Remus. I think I'm going mad."


	6. A Little Bit of Rest

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Six-

A Little Bit of Rest

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Remus stared at Hermione, judging her reaction and finally burst out in laughter. Pulling her closer to him, he embraced her and held her gently against his chest. "Oh Hermione! You're not going mad my dear, dear girl." Chuckling harder he stroked her brown bushy hair and tried to calm the young woman down.

Hermione sighed as she laid her head against his chest. His warmth enveloped her and helped her to relax, letting her stress roll away with each chuckle that rocked her head back and forth, gently and wonderfully. Closing her eyes, she remembered the many times that she had come to Remus for advice after the war. She had been suffering from headaches and bad dreams. Although, Hermione would have liked to go to Professor McGonagall instead, she had found that the Headmistress simply had too much to do and could not entertain her as often as Hermione needed comfort. Remus had always welcomed her and helped her sort out their problems. There was much that they shared in common. Her friend now sat laughing at her.

"Hermione…"

She looked up into the eyes of her close friend with a questioning in her eyes.

"Hermione, if the dreams are back, please tell me."

Remus looked solemnly at the young woman in his arms. She sighed and held onto him tighter. Her head placed comfortably on his chest. "Remus. They are never gone. Over the years, they have perhaps ebbed in frequency but they are never gone."

The man peered at the doorway to see Tonks standing against the opening, and motioned for her to come in. The woman with the orange hair shook her head and smiled reassuringly at Remus. Hermione trusted Remus and had always looked to Remus for advice before. Tonks would not intrude on her private matters, not when Hermione didn't invite her to share them.

Remus sighed and continued to stroke Hermione's hair absently. "Hermione, the fact that it's been five years doesn't change anything; you still have to grieve for your friends. Take some time off work. Ever since the end of the war and your graduation, you've merely put all your energy into working. If it's not working to free the house elves, you've been taking tutoring jobs and finally working at Hogwarts. You know you have to relieve all that stress and relax!"

The woman nodded, placing a hand on Remus' chest and felt his heartbeat. It was rather relaxing; she smiled for a moment before she realized that she had done the same thing with Ron as they cuddled on the couch mere weeks before the Final Battle. She frowned as this brought a pang to her heart. Remus looked at the young woman as her frown deepened. Holding the hand on his chest, Remus shook Hermione gently to have her look into his eyes.

"Let it out Hermione. Tell Minerva you need time off. You've been working non-stop. You need a break from it all. After this school year. Relax and take a vacation. One year off wouldn't hurt."

Interlacing their fingers for a moment, he hugged her. Hermione didn't say a thing but started to move away. She had tears in her eyes as she watched Remus straighten up and smiled at her. "Thanks Remus. I needed that." He nodded and kissed her on the head before heading towards the doorway and to Tonks. "Anytime Hermione, anytime."

She sat on the couch for a while longer, before remembering that she had to go back to Hogwarts. As she spelled clean the table of books, she headed out the door. Remus was holding Tonks' hands and telling her a joke. Hermione laughed and walked towards the two. "Sorry to bother you two love birds, but I must announce my departure. The students will be coming back from Hogsmeade soon, and I should be returning."

Tonks smiled and playfully punched Hermione on the arm. "Come here girl."

Pulling Hermione into a great bear hug, Tonks straightened the young woman's hair and clothing before letting her go. "Thanks Hermione for visiting, I missed you."

Hermione smiled. "I missed you guys too."

Then frowning she looked at the two before saying, "Remus, as I was saying before. The dreams are back," looking over at Tonks she smiled reassuringly as Tonks looked worried. "but there's also a problem with me seeing things."

Remus looked at Hermione. He was worried but he didn't show it as he encouraged her to continue. "I keep on thinking about Professor Snape and --- and sometimes I see him in my dreams. Also sometimes I see the images of him at Hogwarts."

A look flashed through Remus' eyes at the mention of Snape. He gazed at Hermione, remembering how she had told him everything that Bellatrix had mentioned to her. He had shrugged off the notion that Snape may be innocent, although his rational part of his mind knew that there was something off about the way Snape acted right after Dumbledore's death.

"Hermione, take the break that you need. Go away to someplace relaxing. Maybe visit Harry and then when you're finally relaxed, see if you still get these visions. We'll talk afterwards." Tonks smiled and said, "Oh, and bring us some souvenirs or photos while you're gone."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and then enveloped her two friends into a hug. "Thanks guys! I love you."

They both smiled and returned their hugs before watching her walk away from the house a few feet and apparate away.

Back at Hogwarts, she tried to eat her supper but she found that Professor Adigios was very excited after the trip from Hogsmeade. All through the years, Professor Adigios had never been to Hogsmeade, having been raised in a foreign country and then as a young man, started working with the Ministry in foreign affairs. Afterwards, Adigios was sent to cover the Azkaban prison and he supervised in that cold environment from time to time. Leaving him exhausted and tending not to go traveling. However, the atmosphere at Hogsmeade seemed to bring a certain youthfulness to him. His eyes sparkled. His silver hair caught the light and his face was a cheerful pink. The man seemed years younger.

"Professor Granger, you should have been there. I never knew how much ingenious products the Weasley twins had in their shop!"

At the mention of the Weasley's, Hermione sat more rigidly. She should really visit Mrs. Weasley more often. Every Sunday, Hemione tried to find some time in the afternoon to visit the woman. Mrs. Weasley was stronger than she let on. After the deaths of her youngest son and daughter, she watched over the Order with fierceness. She had adopted every member of the Order as her family and moved to protect them no matter what happened, and each member of the Order swore to protect her from having to witness the deaths of any other member of their family again.

Politely excusing herself from the conversation, she turned to the Headmistress and waited to be acknowledged. Remarkably the elder woman turned to Hermione immediately after drinking from her goblet of pumpkn juice. "How can I help you, Professor Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "Headmistress, I would like to talk to you after dinner if it is alright with you?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled. "Of course. See me in my office afterwards."

Hermione nodded and continued with the dinner with little mishap and Professor Adigios' constant chatter about how the children were remarkably energetic and very happy relieving their stress during the visit.


	7. Long Awaited Breath

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Seven-

Long Awaited Breath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Hermione sat across from the Headmistress in her office. The office changed very little. Although Hermione noticed that Fawke's perch had disappeared along with all the silver instruments which Professor Dumbledore had been so fond of collecting. The walls were a nice pale white color with golden leaves etched into an intricate pattern. Runes seem to cover the ceiling in a remarkable design which caught Hermione's eyes instantly. The moment that she stepped into the office, she felt herself calming down and attributed this to the Runes all above her head.

The magic that she felt floating around the room told her that most of the furnitures were transfigured to the Headmistress' liking. She smiled as she sat down in a beautiful marroon armchair placed across the wooden red oak desk. The fireplace gave off a gentle warmth and the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses all looked at Hermione with curiosity. She was pained to find Professor Dumbledore's painting hanging closely to the Headmistress' desk.

Although Professor Dumbledore had his painting up, the painting Headmaster seemed to enjoy taking frequent naps. At times the painted Dumbledore would disappear from his portrait altogether and not appear for three to five days. When he was back, he was seen in a deep slumber and could not be awakened no matter what. Sometimes, he would be seen talking to Headmistress McGonagall but he would not disclose what had happened at the time of his death, as the painting had no knowledge of that or was ordered not to say anything.

As Hermione explained to the Headmistress of her need for a vacation, Hermione didn't notice the painting of Professor Dumbledore stirr awake. His eyes were their usual twinkling blue, and they were currently fixed upon the young woman's face. Hermione finally finished talking and Headmistress McGonagall nodded pensively.

"Well Hermione, I must agree with Remus. You are in dire need of a break. Even in the summer time, you take on tutoring jobs. That is far too much work for one so young. I approve of your leave and I will have someone take over for your year. Do not worry Hermione and go visit Harry. Tell me how he is doing."

The young woman smiled brightly and stood. She walked around the desk and gave her Headmistress a hug. "Thank you Minerva. That's all I needed to hear."

With a lighter heart, Hermione stood and walked out of the room.

"What do you think, Albus?"

The portrait straightened up from it's sleeping posture and looked down at the current Headmistress. The woman before him sat with a straight posture in an uncomfortable looking chair. He smiled his usual smile. Minerva had always been strict. New wisps of grey now covered her temple and a few indistinct wrinkles were starting to show on the woman's face.

"I think she's a bright girl and she knows what's best for her." Turning, he noticed the other portraits stirr. He smiled down at Minerva. "You should rest too Minerva. After the end of year procedures, you should take a break."

The Headmistress nodded absently as she looked through some paperwork. The parchments before her were all names of the new first years attending next year. It was time to plan out the next year.

Albus sighed. He had been forgotten again. Shaking his head he decided to go visit his other portraits. He would have to return soon to make sure that Minerva didn't over due it and stay up all night.

Hermione stood on her balcony overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts. She smiled as birds sang around her and she could see movement in the Forbidden Forest. Her smile grew as she felt all her worries seemingly float awhile, making her suspect whether or not Remus had cast a Cheering Charm on her when she didn't notice. The wind toyed with her hair and she set to the task of braiding it before having to deal with a messy head that resembled a bird's nest. While she was braiding her hair, she watched the sun start it's descent. Finally able to tame her mane, she watched the shadows enlongate as the sun set behind the Forbidden Forest. Sighing heavily, she walked back into her room and prepared for dinner in the Great Hall. As she moved back into her warm interior, Hermione missed the lone figure standing just behind the area where Hagrid's shack used to be. Long black robes swirled around the figure, as it walked swiftly back into the Forbidden Forest.

In the Great Hall, Minerva was talking animately with Professor Flitwick about the coming N.E.W.T exams. There were many promising young students who were apt to achieve a great mark. Hermione joined into the conversation hesitantly as her mind tend to wander now that she knew she had time off to spend. But as she listened, a particular name caught her ear as a student passed towards their table. "_Snape._"

Her head swerved upwards and watched the two young seventh year Gryffindors head towards their table. Their heads huddled together closely as they chatted about something. Their face serious and sometimes laced with such malious, that Hermione became frightened for them. They were discussing Professor Snape?

Discreetly taking out her wand, she decided a little bit of eavesdropping wouldn't hurt. The students seemed to be flustered about something which could possibly lead them to making dangerous decisions.

"I heard them talking. You know how the adults are about being _secretive _when really they don't try hard enough."

The other student laughed silently and shook her head. "I know what you mean. But are you sure, you heard correctly?"

The student next to her nodded vehemently. "Snape was supposedly seen somewhere in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. The adults were swarming all over the place. Didn't you notice how many there were compared to last trip?"

The student nodded and thought pensively. "You know you're right. But what would Snape be doing back here?"

The seventh years were interrupted by yet another student sitting across from them. "…Pass the peas please."

Hermione sighed as the conversation seemed to end and the students looked at each other knowingly. Soon they were back to discussing about quidditch and other things. Hermione ended the spell and continued to stare at her dinner. Beside her, the professors continued their discussions, unbeknownst to what she had just overheard.


	8. Severus Snape is Alive

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Eight-

Severus Snape is Alive

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Hermione couldn't keep her thoughts from traveling back to the conversation in the Great Hall. Severus Snape was alive? All the times that she had seen a shadow in the forest. The face of Snape --- could it be true that Snape was alive, and at Hogwarts? A shiver ran through Hermione's spine. If it was true that Snape was alive, then Hermione had seen him a couple of times. She was not going mad; no Snape was coming back to Hogwarts. But why? What was his intention of coming back to this place? Surely, he was looking for something important. But what?

Hermione's head hurt as she tried to figure out what Snape could possibly be looking for. It must be something of importance. Something that she knew would change his life for better or for worse. If he was a follower of the Light, than would not she have to help him? But if he was Voldemort's follower... Hermione sighed. There was just too much to speculate. Too much that she didn't know. In which case, Hermione had to find out the circumstances which lead to Dumbledore's death. She pressed her head against the cool glass in her room. The trials on Severus Snape's actions were still in process. Everyone had assumed him to be guilty and yet there were still a few who accessed the possibility of his innocence. Hermione didn't know where she stood. She was torn between believing what Harry saw and what she herself had witnessed and experienced.

Rubbing her temples in a slow circular motion, she decided to lie down in her bed for a while. Perhaps that visit to Harry's was a good idea. She could go over what he saw again and make sense of the overlaying intentions. Snape was a mysterious man and over the years, she couldn't figure him out. He was a professor of potions, a man with a love for the art of the profession. But he was no professor. Hermione smiled bitterly as years of oppression came back to her. Snape was a man of little words to his colleagues and students. If he did speak, it was to merely put down those around him. So what made Dumbledore trust him so? So much so that his life was put on the line? She ran through several ideas, shooting them down as she thought. There must be more to Snape than meets the eye. She had to visit Harry and soon.

Waking early the next day, Hermione set about to her usual tasks of preparing for class. This week would be the last week for classes and revision before the N.E.W.T exams. The graduation ceremony would commence after that. As she piled the marked exams into her conjured basket, she levitated alongside her as she headed towards her classroom.

Deciding to skip out on breakfast, she started to look through her books for a while, waiting on the students to trickle in. An hour afterwards, the first student came in and watched his Transfiguration teacher immersed in a thick tome of a book. Settling in his desk, he started to take out his own books and started the much needed revision. Many more students started to file in and followed suit. Finally the bell rang, startling Hermione and many of her students out of their thoughts. She looked around her room surprised to see all her students already in their seats with their books opened. They had been so quiet that she had not noticed much while they sat down.

Smiling brightly she started class, explaining to them the importance of the N.E.W.T exams and ways to battle the stress of the exams. As the day progressed, Hermione became less and less agitated about Severus Snape. Her classes all enjoyed their new relaxed environment in class. They were able to learn new techniques to studying for their exams and new ways to relieve stress. All in all, even the Slytherins were behaving and having fun.

That night, Hermione set to the task of writing a letter to Harry. She had decided that she would visit him immediately after the end of term and made it apparent in her letter that she wished to discuss something about their previous Potions Master. Hermione predicted that Harry's response would be heated. He had been quite angry at Snape at the very beginning. At the very mention of Snape's name, Harry found himself shaking with anger. Hermione sighed; she didn't know whether or not she could get information out of Harry if he was suddenly so angry in front of her. It was better to mention it in the letter and let him cool down over the week.

A few days later, Hermione received Harry's reply and wasn't surprised at all at all the questions that it held. She sighed as she ran over the sloppily written writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm surprised that you would want to learn more about Snape. I look forward to your visit, thought I'm not sure why you would want to know about him. What is on your mind? Why this sudden interest? Why Snape? Visit soon, _

_Harry._

Hermione bit her lips in thought. Was Harry going to be mad at her visit? She shook her head with doubt. Looking at the sky, she was surprised to find that it was time for dinner. Tonight would the last night before the N.E.W.T exams. Some of her students looked sick at the very thought, others seemed to be worried but much less so. She donned on her outer robes and started towards the Great Hall. While walking, she glimpsed a figure with aset of black robes walking in the opposite direction. Hermione, thinking that it was a student walked swiftly in that direction.

"I would think that the Great Hall was the other direction. Professor Granger."

Hermione stopped and turned around to see Professor Slughorn smiling teasingly at her. "You're going to be late for dinner Professor Granger. Best be off now, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled and looked down the hallway where the mysterious student had disappeared to. She frowned as she saw no one and the classrooms appeared empty as well. Turning towards Professor Slughorn with yet another smile, she walked up to him and followed him towards the Great Hall. She noticed Slughorn's leg was limping more than usual.

"Horace, how's your leg?"

A pained look crossed the Slytherin's face momentarily before changing to his usual jovial self. "My leg has been hurting more than usual lately. I believe long extended hours in the cold damp dungeons are starting to take its toll on me. I have spoken to Minerva about it and she suggests that I move into one of the spare rooms in a warmer part of the castle."

She frowned, "Perhaps Madame Pomfrey would have something to help soothe your pain for now, Professor."

Horace Slughorn chuckled. "Thank you, Hermione for your care. I can't believe how Severus could have stayed down in the dungeons for so long."

Hermione nodded. Ever since Slughorn took over the post of Potions professor, the classroom had been changed and made suitable for his teaching, but Hermione knew that no one had gone in to Severus Snape's personal quarters. Hermione didn't even have a clue as to where Severus Snape's personal quarters could possibly be. She had no intention of going near that part of the castle. Not so soon anyways.

Before she could dwell into that possibility further, they were in front of the Great Hall's doors and she prepared to be assaulted with the massive student bodies' noise.

Every student breathed a sigh of relief as the last exams were finished. Now they were all looking forward to the start of the graduation ceremony. Hermione was busy with the preparations and also to write up new class itinerary for her substitute.

As the days went by with the students partying and celebrating their freedom, Hermione set to the task of preparing for another year and also to seeing Harry again.

She now stood in Hogsmeade looking at the set of instructions which Harry had sent over with Hedwig. Hermione had decided to take a portkey to Harry's locations instead of apparating the long distance. Opting on the latter meant that she wouldn't have to spend the next day in bed, recovering from apparating that far. She smiled as Harry had already thought of that and made sure a reliable source secured a portkey for her.

Before she knew, she was sitting in the Three Broomsticks twirling her wand in anticipation. A young woman with long blonde hair started towards Hermione. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of green and her slim figure was the envy of every woman. Catching herself staring, Hermione smiled at the stranger before her.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" asked the girl with an apparent accent. If she was surprised, Hermione didn't show it. This must be Harry's reliable source. Nodding she invited the woman to sit.

Thewoman gladly took the spot across from her and showed her a picture of Harry and Hedwig, waving fiercly at Hermione. She couldn't help but laugh at their silly expressions. They were standing in front of a small cottage style two story house. Various plants surrounded the place.

"My name is Valeria Robinson. Mr. Potter has instructed me to bring you this."

She showed Hermione a yellow duckie. Hermione grinned broadly. The woman smiled also. "Mr. Potter has a weird sense of humor." Hermione was a little surprised to see the woman knew what the rubber duck was for. "Are you muggle-born?" she asked.

Valeria shook her head. "I'm a pure blood but my husband is a muggle-born." Hermione was shocked at this. Valeria smiled. "In Canada, no one really cares if you're pure-blooded or muggle-born. We accept everyone."

Hermione smiled warmly. What a wonderful concept. Valeria looked at her watch and sighed. "I have other business to attend to --- mainly visiting my family here. But the password to activate the portkey is Severus." Whispered the woman before excusing herself and walking away.

Hermione looked wide-eyed at her retreating back. _Severus? _Was it a coincidence or was Harry trying to imply something?

Shaking her head, Hermione walked away from the Three Broomsticks and Hogsmeade. Mounting a hill, she ventured to a less crowded area and took out the portkey. Making sure she had everything, she gripped onto the portkey more firmly and said, "Severus."

Instantly she felt the familiar tug and blurred images surround her. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to settle her stomach. Before long, she found herself hurdling towards the ground and she held out her arms trying to steady herself. Over the years, Hermione had spent a lot of time portkeying to different locations. But each time, she felt like it was her first time. It was hard not to fall to the ground in a disgrace. Standing on unsteady feet, Hermione smiled in triumph. She had managed to stay upright.

Just when she felt herfeetplanted securely on the ground, she was once again lifted by the strong arms of a man. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Hermione! Hermione, I missed you so much!"

Harry stood now in front of her. He had grown even more over the years and now towered over her. His emerald eyes sparkling with merriment, his hair the same unruly mess as the day she met him. Hermione laughed as Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder, pecking at his hair. Harry laughed along and showed her the direction of his house. She had landed a few blocks away from his house in a park.

The rest of the evening was spent going over the last two years. Hermione found herself tiring from the trip and yawned, but most importantly she wanted to ask Harry about Severus Snape. But her body protested and she excused herself from the room.

Harry sighed as he settled back into the armchair and watched Hermione leave the room. All day, he had been itching to ask her about her sudden interest in Severus Snape. Surely the man had died during the war? Or was hiding in fear right now. Harry closed his eyes in thought. Ever since getting Hermione's letter, he had thought back to what he had witnessed that fateful night. He remembered every detail of Dumbledore's death. But what hehad neglected to tell Hermione was that he had had help from someone on his quest for the Hocruxes and what he truly suspected was that that very person was _Severus Snape._


	9. Harry's Revelation

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Nine-

Harry's Revelation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

_Harry closed his eyes and tried to shove all thoughts away as his head throbbed slightly from over exhaustion. His body was burning up as the fever took over him. Ron and Hermione were still stuck in the forest…he had to get help. Carefully he rose to his feet, trying to steady himself. He felt the world spin around him and he wanted to throw up. This wasn't good, how could he have gotten them into this situation? Why did he want to go alone? Tearing his eyes off of the road, he scanned his left leg. A large gash ran from his thigh to just above his knee. It was deep enough that the blood soaked through his pants right after being attacked. Harry tried to stop the tears from flowing. He was so close to destroying the last Horcrux! The darkness threatened to envelope him and he couldn't fight it any longer. One more step and Harry fell down the hill on which he had climbed and tumbled to the ground._

_Out of the darkness crept a silent figure dressed all in black robes. The man stood over the fallen boy and scowled. His eyes wandered over to the boy's wounds and wondered how he had come to sustain such a mark. Carefully lifting Harry's head, he poured some potions into the unconscious boy's mouth and started rubbing his throat. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry swallowed. The man took out his wand and ran it over Harry's leg. His frown deepened as he detected poisons seeped into the wound. Muttering under his breath, he lifted the boy's frail body and carried him to safer ground. Swiftly, they parted the forest completely and apparated away._

_Back in a darkened shed, the man conjured up a clean cot and set the boy down. Making sure that he was breathing alright, the man in black stepped back outside and disapparated away. In the forest, he realized that all the Death Eaters had gone and for a minute cursed himself for taking so long. What happened to that insufferable know-it-all and the young Mr. Weasley? Walking more swiftly through the broken branches and burning leaves, he came upon the two young teenagers. They were hidden from view but had suffered when the cave in which they had huddled in had collapsed on top of them. The man narrowed his eyes as he waded through the rubble. Were they alive?_

_He levitated the heavy rocks away, surprised to find that they had been lucky enough to be wedged in a crevice, maintaining very little injuries. When finally all the rubble was set aside, he examined the two young teenagers and was satisfied that they would be alright. Taking the two youngsters, he apparated yet again, to the darkened shed. Placing both on new conjured cots, he gave them both a strong dreamless sleep potion. Then looking at Harry, he set to work creating an antidote for the poison running in the boy's blood._

Harry awoke from his dreamless slumber, much like that very night where he found himself in a darkened shed with his friends. He had felt much better with rest and had been surprised to find his wound healed. Hermione and Ron had no recollection of how they had found Harry or how they had end up in the same shed. Both were immensely pleased to see Harry alive and well though. Shaking his head slowly, he sat up and found himself still sitting in the very armchair he had been sitting on last night. Sighing, he lifted himself up and urged the blood to pump to his soar muscles, hoping the circulation would come back soon as he felt like tipping over.

Stretching out his arms, he massaged his neck muscles before yawning. Silently padding to the lavatories, Harry washed himself and made ready for the day. He wasn't at all surprised to see Hermione when he entered the kitchen. She seemed to have awoken at about the same time as him, if not a bit sooner. Her eyes changed colors in the light, sometimes a beautiful amber color; other times a dark chocolate brown. Harry had found that he could decipher what kind of a mood she was in by the color of her eyes. Today, he found her sitting down at the table reading the newspaper and sipping on some chamomile tea.

"I hope you don't mind me making some tea for myself, Harry. I didn't want to wake you."

Harry smiled warmly; she had obviously not seen him sleeping in the armchair. Stretching his legs as he sat down, he shook his head. "Not at all Hermione. As long as I get a cup as well."

Hermione laughed and waved a hand at the tea pot, which started to fill a cup with tea. Harry raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been able to do that?"

Hermione seemed distracted as she read the newspaper. "Hermione?"

The young woman looked up with a confused look on her face. Her eyes had changed to a dark chocolate brown and she looked pale. Standing up, Harry was alarmed at this sudden change. He walked over to Hermione and placed his hand on her arms. "What's the matter?"

Hermione shook her head and pointed at the headlines of the Daily Prophet. Harry looked over her shoulder and stared at the bright bold letters plastered across the newspaper:

**SEVERUS SNAPE SPOTTED IN HOGSMEADE  
**Pregnant Woman Scared into Giving Birth

_Rita Skeeter  
_

_HOGSMEADE – The acclaimed Death Eater and traitorous killer, one Severus Snape was spotted strolling down the High Street of Hogsmeade during the busy rush hours. Witnesses have spotted the dark clad murderer point his wand at any in his way, muttering curses and Unforgivables. There have been recent reports of having familiars killed during the night and children disappearing. Many believe that Severus Snape may be the cause of such alarming news._

_As young Mrs. Amanda Filius strolled peacefully down High Street, shopping with her husband, Mr. Gerald Filius, she spotted our black robed traitor to Albus Dumbledore. With a shout of alarm, witnesses say that Severus Snape pointed his wand at her and muttered a hex. This in turn caused the seven months pregnant woman to start convulsions, leading to the birth of a beautiful baby daughter in Madame Puddifoot's Teashop. _

_The young mother has still to make an official report to the Ministry of her sightings but has offered us such information on his appearance. "Severus Snape is a terrible man. He has the same shoulder length hair and a dark evil look in his eyes. When I looked into them, they caused me to shudder involuntarily. It seemed like he knew what I was thinking and would kill me on the spot." Not too surprisingly, Severus Snape is an accomplished Occlumens and has incredible skills in Legilimency._

_Severus Snape has no doubt left the poor woman in pain and left while commotion ensued afterwards. Aurors have been dispatched to look for the Death Eater, but very little is being told to the public at the moment._

Harry gaped at the article and stood transfixed as he read each line over again. Severus Snape spotted in Hogsmeade? He turned to see that Hermione was watching him carefully. Shutting his mouth, he sat back down across from her and tried not to stare at the papers too much. "Hermione. You don't honestly believe that trash that Rita Skeeter writes do you?"

Hermione hid her smile and shook her head slightly. "No, Harry, Rita Skeeter makes up a lot of things, but I'm now sure…Severus Snape _was _spotted by someone in Hogsmeade. The students heard some folks talk about it during their trip."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, which were starting to hurt him. His scar felt irritated and he decided to close his eyes. "Do you think it's possible?"

Hermione nodded and watched her friend close his eyes again. "Hermione, do you think he's innocent?"

At this, Hermione's eyes widened. Harry was watching her intently and she knew that she had to tell him the truth. "Harry… you know I believe what you say about that night. You know it. It's just that… well…"

"Go on." Harry urged his friend to continue.

"Well, it's just that, a part of me, a part that I don't understand feels that the man is innocent. That there must be something more to it than what we see. I have a feeling that there is something that we haven't found yet. Something missing."

Harry looked away for a moment. He could hear Hermione's sigh. "Harry, I'm sorry…that's just how I feel."

He shook his head and turned to her again, she couldn't meet his eyes. Lifting her chin to face him, he shook his head slightly and said, "Hermione, don't feel bad. I honestly wanted to know how you felt and you told me. I'm glad."

Hermione looked confused as she searched his eyes for any signs of anger. There was none to be found. "Harry?"

Harry smiled and offered her a biscuit with more tea as he sat down once again. "It's been five years Hermione. I had to figure some things out by now…"

Hermione's heart leapt at the words.

"Hermione, it might interest you to know that I don't think Snape had a choice. Though I'm not sure whether or not I believe him to be innocent…I'm still searching for that answer."

She sat there, her mouth dry and feeling hot from the heat which enveloped her. Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was this another figment of her imagination? She still doubted herself very much. Could she actually be going mad, contrary to what Remus thought? "Harry..."

Harry merely smiled and stood up. "Hermione, you are the only one I know who believes Snape to be wholly innocent. I trust in you to find that evidence which will prove he's innocent. Then…finally…finally maybe I can let it all go and forgive him."

He turned and without another word, left Hermione to her thinking.


	10. In Between Dreams

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Ten-

In Between Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Harry laughed as he threw Hermione into the pool which he shared with the other tenants. They were having a pool side party for everyone who lived in the neighborhood and Harry was having lots of fun. It had been three days since their serious discussion. Afterwards, Harry had suggested he take Hermione touring of his neighborhood. Many of his neighbors were witches and wizards. Surprisingly the purebloods were cohabiting with muggleborns without problems. Hermione found herself feeling safe and comfortable surrounded by these people. They were prejudice against others and were very open minded.

Laying back, she enjoyed the afternoon sun shinging on her exposed back. The whether was mildly comfortable and all thoughts were pushed to the back of her head as she lounged around. Muttering softly she wandlessly cast a drying spell on herself, so that she could enjoy the sun to it's full extent.

Hermione closed her eyes and let her thoughts swim lazily away. Feeling herself drift into a peaceful sleep, Hermione smiled and let the warm sun bathe her. Her dream caught her unawares as she felt her body tied by a strong rope and couldn't move. Hermione's muffled cries were unheard as she realized that her surroundings had changed. She was in a dark room, there was no light, save for that which creeped from under a doorway a few feet away. Her ears strained for any sounds coming from the doorway but she felt she was utterly alone. Gasping, from pain which broke all over her body, Hermione rolled over onto her side and salvaged the damage. To her surprise she wasn't dressed in her usual robes. Instead, she donned on a dark robe made of the softest fabric she had ever felt before. They clothing draped around her body and Hermione felt many small objects hidden between the folds in secret pockets. She wondered whether there was a tool that could help her out of this situation. Rolling around again, she winced as the pain sharpened and she realized that a large wound on her shoulder and another on her thigh had reopened. Blood started to seep on the already soiled robes and Hermione bit her lip in frustration. With slim fingers, she gripped the rope around her and tugged sharply. Her heightened senses told her that someone would be coming very soon. With a grin, she felt the rope give and she unbound herself, letting her circulation come back into her arms and legs. But before she could move more, the door opened. Rummaging in her robes, she tried to find her wand but came up with a foreign one. She stared in astonishment at it's beauty before realizing that the intruder had come through the door.

"Expellerimus." Hermione flew across the room and hit a wardrobe hard. She cried out in pain and tried in vain to look for the wand again. Instead another curse hit her in the side. She groaned as a large gash cut itself through the fabric and into her ribs, breaking bones. Then turning, she saw a woman silohetted in the doorway. The woman laughed and Hermione remembered the voice.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

Hermione glared daggers at Bellatrix Lestrange as she stood with her wand pointed at her. "Bellatrix…" Her mind worked through this _wasn't Bellatrix dead?_ Before the thought registered, Bellatri laughed evilly and kicked her in the head and all was dark.

Hermione woke with a gasp, her chest hurt and her breathing was erratic as she tried to calm herself down. It was the same dream again and again. She never knew where she was being held, but each time, she would have numerous injuries and a Death Eater would come into the room and inflict her pain. What bothered her was the fact that Hermione was in another body. Not one her own. She knew that she was in a male's body and judging from the clothing… Hermione suspected that she had been in Severus Snape's body. However disturbing the dream --- no more light nightmare, was, Hermione couldn't help but think that Severus Snape could be somewhere being tortured by surviving Death Eaters, or worse had been tortured and had died.

Feeling a cool wind blow past, she tried to cool her heated body down by taking a dip in the pool and surprising Harry by shooting a stream of water towards the surprised young man. Before they knew it, the two had involved the rest of the tenants in a heated water battle.

Hermione kissed Harry gently on the cheeks and stepped back watching the man blush. She laughed and swatted him playfully. "Bye Harry. It was nice, visiting you. I promised to bring Remus, Tonks and Professor McGonagall over sometime. What do you think?"

Harry smiled and placed an arm around Hermione, leading her down the path of his home. "I would love it, Hermione, anytime."

Hermione grinned and hugged Harry. "Then it's a deal!"

Harry lead the way towards the park where Hermione would be apparating back home. "By the way, Hermione… " he waited for Hermione to turn towards him before he continued, "have you ever thought of looking through Snape's possessions? Or maybe in what Dumbledore left behind?"

Hermione winced. She had completely forgotten about Snape's abandoned room. She shook her head, disappointed in herself. Surely the man had left _something _that would be of importance. Something telling all that he had some reason to do as he had… Harry nodded in acceptance and waited a bit before smiling, "Well Hermione. Let me know if you find anything."

They had reached the park and Hermione smiled brightly at her friend. "Thank you Harry, for understanding."

Harry nodded though he knew that he really didn't understand why he felt compelled to give Snape a chance. He doubted that Hermione really knew either. It was like instinct. Something told him that through all the years that he had known Snape, there was something that he couldn't grasp. Though Harry could be quite stubborn some times, the five years away from the magical community allowed him to reflect on that and allow himself to accept what happened.

"Visit soon Hermione. I miss everyone, heck , I'm already missing you and you're still here!"

Hermione laughed and hugged her friend one last time. As she took out the rubber duck portkey, she smiled as she looked into her friend's eyes and then concentrated on the rubber duck. For a moment, she saw the face of her Potions Master and she couldn't help but blurt out, "Severus..."

With a sharp tug, she felt her body lifted through space and pulled towards her home.


	11. Back at Hogwarts

1**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Eleven-

Back At Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Stumbling from the long trip, Hermione decided to walk into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and to settle her stomach. She felt the effects of the trip already. She was tired and irritable. A part of her wanted to just go back to Hogwarts and sleep. Surely Professor McGonagall was still at the castle? If not, Hermione could always count on Hagrid, who lived at Hogwarts to open the gates. Although, Hagrid has been tired lately. He had done a great job in the battle, enraged and furious, Hagrid could take down dozens of Death Eaters by himself. However, he had taken nasty hits to the arms and legs, giving him pains in the early mornings, though the half giant would never admit it.

Hermione smiled as Rosmerta practically danced with joy at seeing her. "Hermione! Hermione, we're so glad you came back. How was your trip? How was Harry?"

Instantly, Hermione noticed all the faces turned to her expectantly with the mention of Harry's name. She shook her head slightly, she slumped down lower in her seat and motioned for Rosmerta to sit across from her. For a moment the woman looked worried before she sat down and tried to hide her frown. Hermione smiled, "Harry's fine, Rosmerta. He's doing well and there are many people there that take care of him. My trip was wonderful. I missed him so much, it's nice to be able to spend a few days just relaxing and having fun. How was your day?"

Rosmerta smiled genuinely. She shrugged and looked around the room, the other customers weren't even trying to be discreet. "The same old, same old. Have you…" Rosmerta seemed to catch herself but Hermione saw the anger in the elder woman's eyes.

"What is it, Rosmerta? What's bothering you?"

"Oh dear…Hermione, have you read the Daily Prophet lately?"

Hermione sighed…so that was it. "Yes, I have. Do you believe that Professor Snape is back?"

Rosmerta looked at Hermione, her face stony. "You don't have to call him _Professor _anymore, Hermione."

Hermione winced. She was so used to it. There was a familiarity to it. So many things had changed since the war that she couldn't keep the same again. She looked at Rosmerta's eyes and saw that they didn't hold the same warmth as usual. Most people wouldn't give the man a chance. She nodded. "Sorry, Rosmerta. Force of habit."

The elder woman sighed and smiled fondly at her young customer. "I understand, anyways as you might have read, there have been reports that he is back. If he takes a step in here though, I hex him to oblivion."

Hermione grinned at the woman's fierceness. "I'll bet you will."

Rosmerta laughed and set down some cookies in front of Hermione. "A treat." Then she retreated into her kitchen to the demands of the customers. Hermione sighed and wondered what they would do if they found out that she believed Snape to be innocent. _Rosmerta will hex me to oblivion…_

Back in the castle, Hermione found Professor McGonagall leafing through some pages in a book. The Great Hall was quite empty due to most professors going back home or on holidays. Hermione smiled as the elderly woman looked up with surprise to see her young charge. "Oh Hermione! What are you doing back here so early? I wasn't expecting you for another three months!"

Hermione laughed heartily at the expression on the professor's face. "Minerva, surely you wouldn't kick me away from my home?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled and enveloped Hermione in a hug, "You can't be serious. Surely you'd like to visit your mother and father?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "Mom and dad have decided to take a vacation in Spain, and though I would love to visit them, I'd rather relax a few more weeks at home before going on another trip."

Both woman sat down and a house elf placed a hot cup of tea in front of Hermione. Thanking the poor creature, Hermione smiled as she sipped on her tea. "I feel so much better now that I'm home."

McGonagall laughed. "Only you can think of this lonely castle like that." Inside, McGonagall sighed. Severus had been the same way… "So Hermione, what are your plans? You've decided to take a whole year off, I believe you have some outstanding idea as to what you'll be doing?"

Hermione screwed up her face in thought which made the elder woman laugh harder. "You know…I never really thought about it, I believe I would like to catch up on some reading and visiting some friends. I want to go over to the Burrow for a bit and maybe even stay over. I could help the Order out…if need be."

Minerva nodded. "I suggest you decide to really relax before doing all that. Perhaps…a visit to Greece? The weather there is wonderful this time of year!"

Hermione lifted a eyebrow. "You know what? That's a great idea. There's a convention there discussing the various effects that Veritaserum has on different people and how long the potion can be sustained when altered or added to other potions. I'm rather interested in that."

The elder woman couldn't help but roll her eyes. So like Severus. "Well whatever you decide Hermione, I'm sure you'll have fun, dear."

Hermione nodded absently, thinking about the convention already. Leaving her belongings for the house elves to send to her room, Hermione went to the library in hopes of finding more research on Veritaserum. After spending a couple of hours searching through the library she found nothing that she didn't already know. Sighing with frustration, Hermione started walking back to her room when she suddenly remembered Harry's advice. Heading back to the Entrance Hall, she started for the dungeons, down the narrow stone staircase.

The dark cold surroundings surrounded Hermione and she was reminded of the Defectors as they attacked the castle's defenses.

"_Help! Dementors, help!"_

_Hermione screamed as a blast erupted through the wall and the rubble fell around her. The student that had shouted for help now lay in front of her. His eyes were distant and his breathing shallow. Already, Hermione could feel the cold seeping into her bones. Grabbing the unconscious boy, Hermione led the way back towards the deeper parts of the castle. She knew that it would be impossible for her to reach the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was. There were too much Death Eaters. They had infiltrated into the castle and onto the second and third floors. Students who were capable of fighting and trapped between the Death Eaters and the Room of Requirement had decided to fight to protect those inside the room. _

_Heading towards the infirmary, Hermione prayed to any gods that heard her to lead her there peacefully without having to fight. But as she rounded the corner and grabbed onto the door handles, she was thrown backwards into a nearby cabinet. She screamed with pain as wood dug into her back and large splinters embedded themselves into her skin. Looking up she found herself facing a Death Eater. The man's eyes were clouded over and he ran past without a backwards look at the two injured students. At first, Hermione was confused until she saw the Dementor behind him. It headed towards the two. Hermione couldn't help but shiver as her breath came out in mists. Her voice wouldn't respond to her pleas as the Dementor came closer to her. Pointing her shaking wand at the Dementor, she cried out, "Ex-expecto Patronum!"_

_A silvery wisp escaped from her wand and encircled her for a moment before fading completely. Hermione slid down next to the injured boy and shivered with cold. Mustering all that she had, Hermione tried to call forth her Patronus. When even that failed, she conjured her favorite blue fire ball in hopes that it at least would warm her up. In desperation, the fireball flared out of her wand and hit the Dementor. However, it wasn't strong enough to repel the creature. She now saw the images of a childhood friend collapsing and stop breathing, she cried as she went to her friend's funeral, she thought about death. About dying herself…_

_Suddenly a antlered Patronus leapt toward Hermione and cut through the Dementor, tearing through it's very existence. Hermione cried with relief as she saw Harry in front of her. His worried face the only thing she saw. They were herded into the infirmary where they faced about eight student's wands before they were lowered and the injured helped into beds. Madame Pomfrey had tear stains as she fed them chunks of chocolate and conjured up some hot chocolate. Hermione shivered as the images disappeared and replaced with the horrid reality before her. She was in the infirmary. Many had been here before and some had died… She vomited all over the floor and fell unconscious._

Arriving in the dungeon leading to the Potions professor's office, Hermione decided to try the door. She opened it with little difficulty and was surprised to see that Professor Slughorn had moved everything that belonged to him out of the room. _Probably getting ready for the move to somewhere warmer. _Hermione sighed as she settled down in a large green leather couch and looked around the room. She remembered coming in to the office a few times before in the past. A few times without Severus Snape in the room. Hermione laughed as she remembered the time she had stole ingredients from the Potions Master's personal stores. Absolutely brilliant how he had put up the new wards. Turning around, she saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. It surprised her a bit that Professor Dumbledore was set here. Hermione decided to let the snoring professor sleep in his portrait and look around the almost deserted room. She was surprised to see many books still on the shelf. Heading deeper into the office, Hermione shivered as the dampness covered her completely. Casting a warming charm, she headed towards the fireplace and with a wave of her hand, a blue fire burned cheerfully, casting the room in a welcoming light. Hermione smiled, knowing that the fire will continue to burn until she ended the spell.

Walking closer to the near empty bookshelves, she scanned the book titles. _'Anti-apparition Wards of the 19th Century', 'Dark Creatures in Various Forests', 'Defense Against the Darkest Magick Volume 1-5', 'Wand Properties', 'Creatures of the Night Volume 1', 'Greatest Dangers of the World', 'How to Supervise Children Volumes 1-16'._

Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she reached the last book. Reaching forwards, she pulled the book off the shelf. Bound in a dark maroon leather, the book was light and easy to hold. It was about the size of her palm and had an interesting picture of a unicorn nuzzling a child's head. Summoning a armchair to her place by the fire, Hermione sat down and flipped rapidly through the pages. There was about two hundred and twenty three pages all which held details on how to deal with wizarding children and what was appropriate to say and what not to say to children of various ages. Hermione laughed as she continued to read. Finally, Hermione ended on the last page and noticed a familiar scrawl in the center of the back cover.

'Dear Severus my boy,

I realize that you have no experience at all in teaching children, therefore I have decided to send this book to you as your Yule tide present. I believe you will find many interesting facts in here that will help you deal with children of all ages.

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore.'

Hermione stared at the inscription, then burst out in laughter. What a present! She could always count on the Professor to come up with something funny. Only Albus Dumbledore would have the gall to send this kind of present to the imposing Potions Master. Finally settling the book back in it's place beside it's brothers, Hermione went about exploring the office further, finding nothing in particular. There were numerous spare parchments stacked in one corner, some lemon drops were hidden behind an ornate statue of a snake, collecting dust(guess who sent those),a few quills were left behind on the huge marble desk, while a shelf held more potions ingredients and jars of pickled animals. A old wizards' chess set sat deserted in the far corner of the room, underneath the painting of Dumbledore. Pacing the room, she scowled when she could find no clues as to where the Potions Master's quarters may be.

Finally she decided to take a look outside in the hallways. Conjuring a lamp, she lit it with her special blue fire and ended the spell in the fireplace, dropping the temperature in the room. As she surveyed the dark room once again. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she turned around and headed to the door only to have her eye catch a small reflected light out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw a compact mirror hidden behind some old robes which looked to have gone through many potions experiments, as they were worn, dirty and sported numerous holes which were burned into the fabric. Heading towards the mirror, she placed her lamp on the ground, not noticing the indentation in the stone. To her surprise, one of the book shelves moved and Hermione gasped as a tunnel revealed itself to her. Grabbing the mirror and lamp, she headed towards the now revealed tunnel, hoping against hope that there was nothing nasty awaiting her.

Stepping onto some slippery stones, she cautiously touched the railing and navigated through the darkness. Once or twice, she found herself almost slipping. A green fungus seemed to grow in these dark interiors and Hermione winced as she saw some dead mice scattered on the ground. Finally, she reached a doorway and she could feel powerful wards on the door. "Alohamora!" Nothing happened. Noticing a stick on the ground, she tapped the door with the abandoned object and leapt back in fear as the stick turned to ashes. Hermione wondered how long it would take for her to take down the wards when she noticed another mirror set into the wood. Examining the mirror, she found that it sported marks, resembling runes. But no matter how much she tried to translate the marks, she couldn't do it. They were not runes, just something similar. Suddenly the marks started to move and shift and Hermione cried out in surprise. She thought the door would open but no such thing happened. Instead, Hermione was faced with a new set of marks and she growled in frustration. Suddenly she got an idea. Examining the mirror in her hands, she set it beside the one set into the wood. When she looked into the mirror, she cried out in triumph as the reflection gave her a full set of runes which she could translate easily .

'A world of Snakes and Human combined.' Hermione spoke clearly the translation and heard numerous bolts being shifted before the door swung open without a noise.


	12. The Potion Master's Quarters

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Twelve-

The Potion Master's Quarters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Tentatively, Hermione sensed the wards dissolve as she stepped through the doorway. The darkness of the room was overwhelming. Pointing her wand high, she cried out, "Lumos!" Nothing happened, as Hermione peered about her, still in the darkness. Checking the lantern, by her side, Hermione sighed. There must be a ward in the room preventing any light from being shed in the room, as the fire in the lantern had mysteriously burned out. Stubbornly, Hermione set the lantern down and pointed her wand at it. "Lacarnum Inflamarae!" Her favorite bluebell flame sputtered to life, but before Hermione could celebrate, it burned down to nothing in a matter of seconds. Biting her bottom lip, Hermione set the lantern aside and decided to trust in her senses.

Feeling the rough stone floor with her feet and respectively the wall with her hands, Hermione came across what must have been a well used candle holder about three feet away from the doorway. Her fingers touched a waxy substance and to her surprise, she found a small box. Taking the box which fit easily into her palm, she headed back towards the lighted doorway to examine her findings. As she walked, she counted her steps so that she would remember where she had left off.

Taking the box closer to the light, Hermione saw that it was rectangular, about seven centimeters in length and two centimeters in width. The box had faded paper which was so hard to read, that Hermione gave up after four minutes. But looking at the box, she felt that it was quite familiar and shaking it, she felt even more suspicious as to its contents. Bringing her wand over the small box, she was comforted to know that no spells were cast upon it and finally, Hermione set to the task of opening the box. Only to find that it slid open from the side, which she did. As it slid open, Hermione was greeted with a box of… matches. Yes, Muggle matches. The kind that only muggles would use, because normal wizards would have cast a spell by now to start a fire. Muggle matches…the kind where you have to fumble and strike the phosphorus match head against sulfur…

Hermione stared at the familiar object and deadpanned. Why would a wizard keep a muggle object? She had thought it would be something more important, more magical, and full of power to give her an idea of where to go next. She raised an eyebrow as she did the obvious thing…light the matches and find the candle holder.

Three minutes afterwards and six matches, as the darn match heads kept on breaking or would burn out before she could light the old candle; Hermione found herself standing within in a circle of light. Taking the old candle from its spot, (thus having to hack away all the wax which had dripped over the candle holder and molding the two objects together), Hermione set to the task of finding the other candles and hoping that it would light up the whole room. Sticking to the wall, she continued her trek until she was back in the doorway and Hermione turned around and gasped.

The path that she had taken was about two feet wide, luckily Hermione didn't stray from her path, or she would have found herself meeting the dark murky waters of the indoor moat. Black water lay undisturbed bordering the path around the room. Hermione saw that the only way to cross the moat was to step on a stone path leading from the doorway, to the middle of a small stone island. Wondering what else she would find on her trek, she stepped cautiously onto the path and headed towards what seemed like an iron doorway.

Hermione held her breath as she stepped cautiously across the path, hoping to all the gods that she didn't fall into the water. Something told her that if she did, she would not be able to return back to the surface. Facing forward, she concentrated on the iron door, wondering what it would lead to and whether or not there would be more traps. Slytherins were cunning and Snape was truly trying to hide something.

As she reached for the crystal door knob on the iron door, Hermione drew out her wand and held it at the ready. With all her Gryffindor courage she turned the knob and pushed the heavy door open… finding a brightly lit small corridor. It seemed like she was back in the main part of the castle, it was warmer here and there was a window which seemed to look out into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione frowned, wondering whether or not this room held enchanted windows. Stepping through the doorway, Hermione came face to face with a painting, supposedly a portrait of some wizard or witch, but the occupant was currently out on a visit. Hermione sighed, wondering if there were any clues as to where she was.

Heading to the end of the corridor, she was faced with a decision to make. One she could go through the door to her right, two, she could go through the door to her left. Hermione sighed. Would it lead her to yet another set of traps? Another corridor? Without waiting for her brain to register the question, Hermione rushed towards the left door and swung it wide open. Her face set in grim determination.

Rows upon rows of books and potions ingredients littered the many bookshelves which were located all along the walls of the spacious room. A single window let in the soft moonlight and several cushions were scattered in one corner of the room, beside a comfy looking green couch covered partially with a soft looking black quilt. A dark walnut table stood to the side, piled high with books. On the other side of the table, Hermione saw a beautiful black marble fireplace with a pot of floo powder present in a black jar. Settled on the other side of the fireplace, Hermione saw a fine emerald ottoman which sported numerous vials and potions ingredients sitting precariously near its edge.

Her gaze continued on to the middle of the room, where she was immediately curious as to why there was a set of stairs going down towards another level. Carefully, she trudged down the worn stone steps and made sure that her wand was held high, to give her enough light to walk by. Not for long, Hermione found herself in what looked like an advanced potions lab. Numerous stone top tables were lined up against the wall with half a dozen vials and empty cauldrons. A single larger cauldron stood in the middle of the room on a pedestal. Surrounding this lone cauldron was steel topped tables which were set in a circle for easier access to ingredients. The room was lighted with magical candles which floated in the air, much like those in the Great Hall, but there were fewer present in this one small room. Hermione saw many instruments lying on the steel tables, which she had never seen before. The place looked more like a chemistry lab…

Walking slowly towards the center of the room, Hermione looked up and was surprised to see that there was also an enchanted ceiling in this room. Overhead, Hermione gazed in wonderment at the beautiful full moon which shone brightly down at her. Billions of stars sparkled in the dark mysterious shadows of the sky. Hermione couldn't help but smile at such beautiful scenery. It calmed her and made her feel relaxed.

Touching some of the newer instruments, Hermione marveled at the numerous cupboards and wondered what was inside. Hopefully no boggarts, she thought as she set to task of opening the cupboards. Five minutes later, she found herself cursing silently as she tried various spells to break down wards but could not find a suitable one. Hissing as a spell backfired; she grabbed her now singed robes and stepped backwards in haste, nearly walking into another table.

Hermione knew the muggle saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' She wasn't going to venture further than she possibly could. There was always a possibility that she will find the right spell later on, and Severus Snape may have been looking for something down here, but there was so much more to explore right now.

Heading back up towards the main room with the bookshelves, Hermione mentally reminded herself to check through the books for anything on breaking down wards. There were numerous books on different studies of potions and Hermione was interested in quite a few which were not available in the library. 'Snake-skin : The Many Uses', 'Fewer Known Practices of the 13th Century', 'Dark Magic in Lighter Potions', 'Potions Made in the Dead of Night', 'The Right Equipment for Potions Masters', 'Rare Ingredients and Where to Find Them', 'How to Grow your Own Potions Lab', 'Herbs and Poisons', 'A Rarity in It's Breed'. Hermione sighed as her hands ran through many more titles; maybe she'll just stay in this room a little longer…

A few hours later, she found her eyes growing tired. Too soon, she would have to leave and go back to her room. Hopefully she could find her way back without any problems. But before she left, Hermione decided to explore the room that she had left out. Wondering if it leads to more rooms, Hermione left her books on the table, making a larger pile on the already abused table. She smirked as the table seemed to groan under its weight.

Walking swiftly out of the room, she turned the knob on the opposite room and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark. She could just make out the dark shadows of a four poster bed, a fireplace, armchair and more bookshelves. Off to the right of the bed, she found a closet which probably held all his black clothing. For a moment, she considered opening the closet and wondering if the man owned anything but black. She shook her head with a sly smile. No it wouldn't do to ruin the man's image. But she wouldn't be surprised to see only black in there. Finally she decided to shed a little more light on the situation. Taking her wand out from her inner pocket, she held it fixedly pointing at the fireplace, where suddenly a blue flower erupted and spread a warm fire throughout the room. Her bluebell flame burned endlessly and strongly to rid the room of every possible shadow. Hermione then headed towards the desk and wondered if Severus Snape had left anything of importance in there.

Rummaging through the drawers guiltily, Hermione came across a black leather bound book. Her fingers trembled slightly, hoping that the book was not about to surprise her with any Dark Magic. Nevertheless, she made sure her wand was by her side. Tapping the book lightly, she found nothing overly suspicious of the material and decided to open it up to the first page. Right on the first page was a familiar writing from a certain, Headmistress.

'Dear Severus,

I hope you enjoy your gift this year. A journal for all your thoughts. Merry tidings and a Happy New Year.

Minerva.'

Hermione stared at the lettering with apprehension. Severus Snape's thoughts? Was she ready to handle that? Debating on whether or not she should continue on reading, images of the Potions Master flitted through her mind. Involuntarily she smiled. This was a once in a life time chance. Why not?

Sitting comfortably on the black leather chair across from the desk, Hermione flipped to the first page.

'_December 31, 1990_

_Unnecessary precautions have been put up over the Great Hall. Albus believes that something is amiss…'_

Hermione scanned through the entries, most of them putting down the students or how incompetent the other professors were. Severus Snape was not a happy man. She was however surprised to find that he enjoyed the solitude of the library and often stood amongst the shadows watching the few students and professors browsing around. She had even caught on how much he enjoyed scaring students when they were found doing something other than studying. Shaking her head as she smiled, she noticed her name in one of the entries.

'_The Gryffindor Know-It-All was in the library again today. She almost noticed me while snooping around the potions section of the south corner. Miss Granger was so entranced by a book that I must admit I was curious. Why must the muggleborn get on my nerves so much? 'Standard Practices in Potions Filtration --- Apprentices Issue'. She believes she can understand this?'_

Hermione laughed merrily. Her eyes twinkling. He had noticed! Hermione remembered that day; she had been studying for her OWLs and had come across a certain section of the library reserved for apprentices studying specific areas of magic. It has been years since the last apprentice and Hermione wondered what kinds of books there were. Making sure that no one saw her, Hermione headed into a dark corner and grabbed the book, trying to hide from the other students as she skimmed through the potions textbook. It was advanced and held many secrets and new concepts which were not offered to her as of yet. Hermione felt herself being absorbed in the book and couldn't tear her eyes away. Eventually she had sneaked the book out of the library and returned it a few days later, but Snape had noticed!

Flipping more pages, she came across rants on 'The Potter boy'. Hermione frowned a bit as he mentioned the 'Golden Trio' over and over again. Obviously the man was getting obsessed with them. A bit further into the journal, she found numerous potions which were not listed in books. She gasped as she saw the familiar scrawl cross out some ingredients and sarcastic comments set into the pages.

Pages upon pages were on potions upon potions. Sometimes there would be the usual corrections; sometimes there would be a huge red cross over it all. Eventually Hermione found herself feeling tired, even though her mind wanted her to stay awake. Pinching herself vigorously on the forearm, she grimaced in pain and cursed herself for being stupid. Eventually her eye lids were so heavy she couldn't keep her eyes open. Promising herself that she would only take a nap for ten minutes, Hermione settled down on the bed and laid her tired body to sleep.

Hermione awoke with a start, her bluebell flame had kept itself burning during her nap but there was a noise coming from outside the room. Hermione tensed and watched as a shadow crossed the doorway. Getting up silently from the bed, she pointed her wand at the doorway and a jet of sparks surrounded the door momentarily before being flung open wide. Instantly a man in black robes rushed through the doorway and Hermione found herself bound tight with magical ribbons around the arms and legs.

Her mind screamed for her to move, to do something but Hermione tried and tried and her body would not obey. She looked up with fear and inwardly screamed as a hand reached to grab her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all you fabulous reviewers who have kept with this story for so long. I know I'm building a lot of tension here by making this really slow, but I must admit you guys have been great. So far, I'm proud to announce that I haven't gotten a negative comment yet, so I'm pretty happy. :P I look forward everyday to your comments, cause they keep me going. The next chapter will hold a lot more on our 'bat of the dungeons' so please bear with me. I am trying to work out a few kinks in the story and keeping this story's unity, so hopefully I can keep to my schedule and update in two later days. You guys bring a smile to my face, reading your reviews. Thanks again! 

(excessivelyperky: Thanks for reviewing so much. I would like to thank you that you have pointed out something very important to me...I never explained about Horace Slughorn's leg injury! I'm such a git. LOL, well here's the thing, I have something up for the professor but he sustained a very serious injury during the Final Battle, the thorn curse upon his leg, cut off circulation for a long time and he lost a lot of blood and had lots of nervous tissue damaged...probably through some poison leaking from the thorns...I have to add that, he has been keeping the poison dormant but it is still affecting him and he limps about considerably after that. Umm...I might have a better explaination in later chapters. With some input from our favorite Potions Master. What do you think? What does _everyone _think? Input anyone?)

Love you all and keep on reading.

Akiko-Chan


	13. The Potion Master Returns

1**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Thirteen-

The Potion Master Returns

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K. Rowling's story._

Hermione gasped as a cold hand covered her mouth as she tried to scream. The other hand was set upon her shoulder, so that she could not struggle against her captor. Hermione tried to shake her head, but found the man before her applying pressure to her mouth, causing her to stop moving in order to breathe. She was hopeless and tears started to form in her eyes. Looking off to the right, she saw her wand a few feet away — if she could try to get to her wand. The man was looking around the room, completely engrossed in the surroundings, _or _looking for something. With all her might, Hermione tried to call her wand towards her. But this time, her wandless magic failed her. She was very frightened and the man started to lean down towards her face. Her muffled screams could not be heard through the hand on her mouth, but suddenly a surge of energy jolted out from her body and the man hissed loudly, letting go of her.

She couldn't move from her position on the floor but when the man stood up, the light fell upon her face and she froze. Dark obsidian eyes were set in a frown. His long shoulder length black hair cascaded around his face and his thin mouth was scowling at the moment. Overdressed in a black robe which was so dark, she couldn't see where the buttons were, Hermione noticed that he had a cloak on him, which melded over the robe and formed to create a much more billowy effect whenever he moved. Severus Snape was back in the castle of Hogwarts.

Her staring did nothing to unnerve the man as he stared at the mark on his hand, which had covered Hermione's face. Disgusted, he ran his wand over the hand, until the redness died down. Finally, he stepped over Hermione and continued into the room. His wand held high he whispered, "Lumos!" Scanning the surroundings with his wand, he nodded briefly to himself before turning back to Hermione. He frowned. "Miss Granger...kindly explain why you are in my quarters."

Hermione looked away. "Prof- Professor Snape," the man raised an eyebrow as she stuttered, "I was hop-hoping to find some clues."

"Clues?"

"Yes sir." Feeling like a school girl again, she cowered when he bent down, pointing his wand straight at her. Instantly, the ribbons uncoiled themselves from Hermione and snaked back into his wand. Hermione sighed as the circulation in her body came back freely. She dared not to move in case, she would make the man in front of her mad. Severus Snape stood staring at the woman laying on the floor. Finally he frowned, "Miss Granger, do you intend to become my floor mat, laying there all day?"

Her face red, Hermione tried to stand up but could not move her legs, instead she started to creep away, pulling herself up with her arms. When suddenly the blood started to rush to her legs, she cried out in surprise, almost falling, until she fell into the arms of someone clad all in black. She gasped as the tingling in her legs strengthened and she could no longer move them for fear of making the sensation worse. Unconsciously, she vaguely knew that she was now being held by the most feared Potions Master, Severus Snape. Now the man moved and she cried out again as her sensitive legs had not recovered yet. She held onto his robes with a death like grip and hissed. "Don't. Move!"

Severus Snape seemed to be taken aback by the tone in her voice. He froze and stared as the expressions on her face changed. He examined the change in the woman before him. When he had known her, she was a mere girl but now, he could see that she had changed physically. Her dark curly mass of brown hair was longer now, spreading across her shoulders in easy curls. He could feel their texture against his hands and he marveled at how soft each curl felt. Her face was pale and unblemished. He noticed the corner of her mouth was spread slightly upwards and her chin was set with determination. Her eyes held a warm glow and he saw how it sometimes changed from amber to a dark chocolate brown color. The woman's fingers were clasped like death grips on his robes as he supported her weight. The were so close, that Severus could smell the slight smell of raspberry coming off of the woman. He sighed as she continued to hold onto him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Her scent was making him dizzy and he decided to act before he fell with the woman in his arms.

Grabbing her legs, which made her cry out loudly, he vaguely felt her small hands punch him on the chest several times. He couldn't help but smirk, trying to abstain from chuckling. Then he walked over the his bed and found that someone had been lying on it beforehand. He raised an eyebrow and put Hermione on the bed.

Hermione was surprised as the tingly grew in intensity and when her ex-Potions Master picked her up to carry her, she could have screamed out as the waves ran through her legs. She realized that he was heading towards the bed and she panicked, hitting him on the chest and hoping he would drop her so that she could run for it — that is if her legs would come back to normal.

Severus stared as she tried to move away from him. He noticed the fear in her eyes and realized what it must have looked like, carrying her to his bed. He looked around and mentally slapped himself. He could have carried her to the armchair in front of the fire, which by the way, was burning with a blue fire? He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the woman before him. She didn't move far from where he had set her. Grabbing her legs, she practically screamed and he sneered dangerously. Her skirt covered her long legs and Severus pulled it up slightly, she tried to kick him, though the pain was unbearable now. She grabbed onto the pillows and tried to aim it at the man's head. He dodged easily. But her struggles were annoying. Taking out his wand, Severus Snape bound Hermione's hands to the dashboard of his bed with some soft black ribbons. She screamed freely. Snape watched with amusement as the color rushed to her face and made her cheeks rosy. How easily excitable woman get.

He shook his head slightly before taking her leg roughly again, earning himself a weak kick. With her legs in his lap, he started a slow massage. Soon the screaming died down and Hermione stared at the man. His hands were rough before but now they were gentle as he gave his full attention to her legs. His hair covered his face and she couldn't see what the man's facial expression was. Or what he was thinking.

Severus Snape started from just below the knee and continued on until he reached the most sensitive part of her leg, her feet. His fingers expertly touched the sensitive spots on the bottom of each foot and started to rub her feet in slow circles. Eventually Hermione relaxed as the tingling sensation died down and instead the massaging relaxed her. It felt so good that she hadn't realized when she fell asleep.

In turn, Severus Snape had been engrossed on the woman's fair skin. It was so soft to the touch, that he hadn't realized when a good hour or two had passed. He looked up to see her asleep. He leaned closer to examine her face as she slept. The worry lines upon her forehead had disappeared and her face was finally peaceful. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he unbound her and let the ribbons lay on the bed beside her. Waving a hand over the fireplace, the fire burned out and she was left in the dark. Heading back outside the room, he turned to the portrait and stared at it intensely. It's occupant still had not returned. Severus wondered if there would ever be someone there. To his surprise, just as he was about to turn around, he heard the familiar voice of his mentor.

"Severus, my boy. Care for a lemon drop?"

His eyes widened as he turned and there sat Albus Dumbledore in his normal attire looking like he did in life. His wizened hands held a bowl of lemon drops and he was happily sucking on one, trying to get a few from sticking to the crystal bowl. Severus smiled.

"You're back Albus."

The former Headmaster nodded and pointed towards his room. "I heard a lot of commotion in there, what has been happening under my nose, Severus?"

Snape shook his head, drawing up a chair and sitting down. Looking up at the portrait he merely said, "Hermione Granger."

The wizened wizard's eyebrows shot up. "So that's where she's gotten herself. Minerva has been worried sick when she didn't show up for dinner."

Severus Snape chuckled which surprised the headmaster so much that he almost dropped the whole bowl of lemon drops onto his portrait's floor. This in turn elicited a laughter from the Potions Master. "It's good to see you again, Severus."

Severus Snape nodded and sighed. "Albus, about what we had discussed the last time we spoke."

The elder wizard nodded. "It will be hard, Severus. Do not blame yourself."

The man scowled. He looked at the portrait and sighed. "I did it, Albus. No one else had forced me to. I did."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "It wasn't your fault. You know as well as I do, it was for the best. Now let us finish this before Miss Granger awakes. I believe you must explain to her as well."

Snape frowned. "Why?"

Dumbledore smiled brightly, his customary twinkle evident in his eyes. "She has been looking for answers, dear boy. Even our Harry Potter has been wondering things out loud. His appearance is that he is looking for revenge but inwardly, Harry doubts you had any choice in the matter. The boy has cooled down enough to think clearly."

"Harry Potter _thinks?_"

The elder wizard sighed. "Please Severus. Don't."

Severus Snape looked away, the tone of voice that the other wizard had used was all too familiar for his ears. He stared down at his wand and sighed. "Sorry, Albus." He meant that in more ways than one. Albus Dumbledore smiled. "It's alright, Severus. I would never blame you for something like this. You have always had to make the difficult decisions, working for the Order. I put you into something dangerous. I am very sorry for that and I wish you to forgive me."

Snape shook his head as he looked at the man. "You have done nothing that I wouldn't have done myself."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Till next time, my boy. I believe the young woman in your room stirs."

Snape stood up and nodded as he walked back into his room, hearing a small whimper escape from the woman. She was having a nightmare. With a wave of his hands, the candles upon the wall flickered to life and Snape saw her tossing and turning on his bed. Striding purposefully towards the bed, he sat down on the edge. Unsure of what to do next. Should he wake her? Would she scream when she saw him?

Unfortunately, scream she did. Bolting upright and screaming, she buried her head into his shoulder, effectively surprising him and making him tense as her arms went around his neck. She was crying and her tears were starting to soak through the material of his robes. He stared in disgust at the wet mark on his shoulders. However he was unable to utter a single word and decided that to stop her eternal racket, he would have to comfort her. His pale fingers stroked the back of the woman until her sobs became mild hiccups. He was entranced as he fingers brushed the soft curls away from her face. Not a word was spoken between the two.

Finally, Hermione straightened up and wiped away the tears. She was appalled to see the tear stains that she had left on the man's robes. He in turn dried them and stared at the distraught woman.

"Dare I ask, what that was about?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Professor. I - I had a nightmare."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Hermione scowled and put out her hand, Snape stared at her fingers until he suddenly saw out of the corner of his eyes, her wand zipping towards her. With lightning reflexes, he grabbed onto the wooden stick before it could reach her hand. She scowled and struggled to wrestle it out of his hands. He sighed and held her down. Hermione stopped struggling as his hands closed around her throat, pushing her down into the pillow. She stared angrily at the man on top of her. "What will you do now, _Professor?"_

Snape sneered and bent down so that he could whisper into her ears, "Why I'm going to shut you up, Miss Granger. Especially since you couldn't stop yourself from speaking in my classes."

Hermione was about to protest, when he cast the silencing spell on her. In rage, she struggled against him. He laughed, which silenced her more effectively than the spell could ever do.


	14. The Rich Laughter and Poisonous Thoughts

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Fourteen-

The Rich Laughter and Poisonous Thoughts

_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K Rowling's story

_

. 

His laughter was rich to her ears. Drawing breath, Severus watched the dumbfounded young woman. Quirking an eyebrow, he wiped his smile away and instead wore his usual sneer. "Clues, Miss Granger, are not easily found. Especially through my personal belongings. You were lucky enough to have gotten this far. I highly doubt you can do it again. Kindly leave my premises and if I catch word that you've been spreading the _rumour _that I am back, Miss Granger. I shall have to come find you myself."

Hermione was shocked by his words. Was he threatening her? After all the trouble that she had gone through... Watching him closely, she observed the changes to his appearance. His face was gaunt and even more pale, if possible. Dark circles lined his eyes and he had the look of a haunted man. The darkness in his eyes proved all too real that he was not kidding. What was she thinking, coming to this man's rooms? Was it possible that he was innocent? Shaking uncontrollably, she started to back away from him. Severus Snape smirked when he saw her shake. Waving his hand, he wordlessly ended the silencing spell on her.

Walking out of his bedroom, he strode towards his private potions lab. Grabbing Hermione roughly around the wrist, he pulled her in the room with him. Turning towards the fireplace, he whispered a single password and the fire flared to life. Taking some floo powder, he threw some into the fireplace and announced clearly, 'Headmistress' Office.'

Immediately the fire changed colors and without another word, he shoved Hermione through the fireplace. She gasped with surprise, trying to grasp onto his robes, but to no avail started to fall forward and she felt herself being transported away. The last thing she saw of the room was the sad look which flicked through the man's face.

Severus Snape sat by the fireplace in his private lab and stared at the walls upon walls of ingredients. Each had a magical property; each had to be kept separate. Some were so dangerous that if they were to be kept together in the same room - even if they are not touching, it would form a poisonous gas which could kill an amount equal to three male hippogriffs. How he wanted to touch them now. To be able to grab them and down a potion which would keep these nightmares from coming to life. The shadows were aiming to devour him.

He held his head tightly and felt like screaming. How he had wished he didn't have to remember what had happened five years back. How he wish he could have stayed in the muggle world and live his life as John Doe. If only...if only...

Snape grimaced as he felt a headache coming on. _Why did that stupid girl have to pry into my private life? _Getting up, he started towards his bedroom, hoping that he could sleep his headache off. If was not good for him to brew a potion in his state and he had no extra stocks of pain relief potions - not since five years ago.

_They were gathered in yet another clearing in the forest. The Dark Lord stood in the centre with all eyes on him. As the clouds enveloped the sky, the full moon's illumination disappeared, bathing them in the mists of the dark night. A laughter rang out as the muggles shivered in fear. Some were screaming with pain, whilst others were suppressing their fury. In-between the group sat a bunch of children. They were openly crying as they watched their parents suffer in the hands of the Death Eaters. _

_Suddenly the Dark Lord put up his hands, embellishing a shiny silver dagger. For a moment, the moon light slivered through the clouds and rested upon its blade. Those who were staring at the sword intently saw a silver snake engraved on the hilt, and it started to wind its way towards the blade in anticipation. Another dark laugh filled the air as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sliced the air first, tasting the feel of the sword, before cutting his left hand. The Death Eaters hissed for their leader. His left hand bleeding profusely, Voldemort's face was as stony as ever. Not a hint of pain, instead he smiled wickedly and drew his right index finger through the blood and gathered it to his mouth. The copper taste filled his lips and he laughed heartily. The Death Eaters bowed down low before their leader. Some hiding their disgust underneath their masks, others looking forward to a blood bath._

_Eventually the laughter died down, he had effectively made every last one of the muggles cower before him. Especially the children. Then with a wand, he wiped away the blood and the wound in his hand before addressing his Death Eaters. _

_'We have gathered here today my loyal friends, to enjoy yourselves.' He motioned towards the muggles. 'The Mudbloods will be our enjoyment.' Laughter erupted throughout the clearing as the Death Eaters advanced towards the muggles. Voldemort smiled wickedly and watched. Three adults died instantly, which thoroughly disappointed him. He realized that Snape had been the one to kill two of them. Voldemort shrugged. The mudbloods that died had been too old for any fun anyways. Eventually the screams started as the Cruciatus curse started flying around. This caused a lot of joy in Voldemort and he fingered the closed wound on his hand. Turning around, he prepared to apparate back to his lair. 'Soon, Harry Potter, I shall have the true taste of your blood in me.'_

_Severus watched the Dark Lord go. Already most of the Death Eaters have disappeared after their Lord. The others were watching hungrily as the woman screamed in pain. He turned his head. No one had touched the children yet. But Severus knew that eventually Lucious would have a go at them. He couldn't let that happen. They were so innocent. So full of life. Too many times have he heard the young plea and too many times did he have to give them the pain that they so undeserved. _

_As more Death Eaters dragged the woman apart from the group, he noticed that the group that thinned considerably. He started towards the children, trying to be inconspicuous. The children had glazed looks in their eyes. They were so scared that they had stopped screaming all together. They were so shocked that they didn't seem to notice the mayhem before them. Their parents died before their eyes, their friends and family were tortured. These children had very little to live for. Suddenly, Severus felt a presence behind him and he swung around with his wand held high. Lucious Malfoy sneered at him, pushing the raised wand back down. 'Ah Severus. What a absolutely wonderful choice to start with the children.' He snickered as they didn't even move as he walked up to the youngest girl. He gathered her into his arms and drew a long skinny finger across her delicate skin. 'Aren't they just too cute?'_

_Snape made to scowl. 'Lucious, they are mine. Have your fun with the others.'_

_Malfoy laughed. 'Snape, there are too many for you to handle. Let me have my fun. You shall enjoy it more better.'_

_Severus Snape tried to calm his insides, but his heart had started to beat wildly with fury. He had tried to save them, but he knew that he couldn't possibly do that with Malfoy here. Before he could say anything, Lucious suddenly took out a long bloody knife and ran it's sharp edge against the young girl's throat. Her eyes grew dark and lifeless; her young body splayed against Malfoy limply.Snape stared at the blood which coated him. His hands were red from it all. From all the victims that had died before him. He wanted to scream and grab Malfoy and slice him across the throat. Instead he forced himself to laugh._

_The boy sitting beside Malfoy screamed in anger. He launched himself at Snape, hoping to catch him unawares. Severus grabbed the young boy in his arms and wrenched him to the ground. The boy gasped with pain as his arm broke from the impact to the ground.He stared into the eyes of the man before him. The mask covered most of his face but he looked into the dark eyes which seemed to draw him into an endless tunnel. The next thing he knew, he heard the man mumble something and he felt nothing at all. Everything disappeared as his body stopped functioning and all the pain left him. He couldn't close his eyes but he felt himself falling asleep._

_Snape turned away from the lifeless body. He had killed another one. Lucious was watching him pensively. 'Did you enjoy that one Severus? Or would you rather have one of the girls?'_

_Severus scowled again at the man before him. 'No Lucious, I know they are your favourites.'_

_Malfoy laughed again. 'True that.' He turned towards the group of children. Instantly his wand pointed and Snape endured their screams as their pain overwhelmed him. Many came towards him, with the delusion that he could help him. So Snape sent them to a place where all their pains had disappeared and they need not worry about breathing again. Eventually Lucious tired of the game and started towards the woman's screams. He left the two children before him on the ground totally limp from writhing in pain. 'I'm off to get myself some mudblood woman, Severus. Care to join me?'_

_Snape shook his head ' I shall finish these two off and go for the night. The Dark Lord has left too early; it's not as enjoyable without him here.' Malfoy inclined his head slightly at the mention of his Lord. 'Very well then Snape. I'll be seeing you next time.'_

_'As with you, Malfoy.'_

_The man started to walk slowly towards the remaining woman, with a gleeful look on his distorted face. Turning back around Lucious Malfoy grinned and shot a wild spell on Severus, causing the man to fall into the blood of the dead children. Laughing heartily he turned back towards the screaming woman. The beautiful blonde hair flew wildly around him as he opened his arms wide. Snape spat on the ground in disgust. The bloody mad bastard! He looked at the two children before him. He was too tired for this. No more killing, no more spilling of blood. He advanced towards them and they cowered before him. Severus sneered and gathered them in his arms. Without another word, he apparated to the closest point near Hogwarts. _

_They didn't know that they were safe and kept on screaming as he pulled them along. 'Children are menaces to society.' Severus thought bitterly. 'But they don't deserve that kind of death.' Already, he noticed Hagrid standing beside the gates of Hogwarts, talking to a young lady. Upon further inspection he realized that it was the Know-it-All, Hermione Granger. _

_The children's screams had deadened at the view of the castle. Instead they fell silent. But for some reason, Hermione turned her head and stared at the gates. There she found Severus Snape with two children in his arms. He looked deathly pale and his robes were covered with blood. His eyes were haunting and he seemed to be very tense and he looked like he had been beaten. The fury inside of her billowed out of her wand in sparks. The castle would know about this soon enough as the sparks covered the night sky. Severus Snape didn't wait a moment more. With his head held high, he spoke clearly to the young woman and her companion: "The Dark Lord will attack here with all his followers. Soon! Await our arrival." He tiredly left the children on the ground before the gate and started towards the apparating point. With one last look at the young lady rushing towards the children, he smiled to himself before popping back to his place. _


	15. In the Hearts of Those We Love

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Fifteen-

In the Hearts of Those We Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K Rowling's story_.

Minerva McGonagall would have liked to scowl as yet another owl delivered a mountain of parchments to her desk. But as a rule of thumb, Minerva shall never do something so unladylike. As she poured over the parchments, signing each after some meticulous thinking, her eyes grew tried. So much so that she felt it time to retire to bed. Capping her bottle of ink and putting away her quill, the Headmistress wondered where Hermione Granger had gone to. The young woman had disappeared after her return to the castle. Thinking that she was tired and had gone to sleep, Minerva had left Hermione alone, but when Hermione didn't show up for dinner; Minerva had started to feel worried. Hermione wasn't in her room, when the Headmistress had gone to find her, now Minerva was stuck with stacks of parchments to go over and a worried mind for the young woman.

Now and again, reports from the ghosts and portraits came back to the headmistress to tell her if there was any trace of Hermione, however there was none, which made the Headmistress even more worried. Where in the whole of the castle, would there be no portraits? Where in the castle could the ghosts not go to or not _want _to go to?

Minerva sighed. Rubbing her temples, she cleared the parchment from her desk, waving her wand to have them sent to their right places. Books cleared from all corners of the room and finally, she stood and watched the embers of the fire die down. Sure that everything in her room was neat and in order, Minerva started towards her chambers. Just as she was about to leave, she looked over to the empty portrait of Albus Dumbledore, surprised when Albus suddenly appeared in its frames.

"Oh, Albus. I thought you had gone to sleep in another one of your portraits!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I've had enough rest for today, Minerva. However, you're about to have a guest." Pointing towards the dying embers in the fireplace, Dumbledore's eyes shone brightly.

Headmistress McGonagall stared as the fireplace flared to life. A dark blue fire burning with all its strength. Grabbing her wand with quick reflexes, Minerva pointed it towards the fireplace, ready for anything. Behind her, Professor Dumbledore smiled and hummed a little song. Minerva frowned. "Albus please…"

"But Minerva, just look!"

With a closer look, Minerva saw something coming from inside the fire. A moment later, a flurry of maroon colour robes erupted from the fireplace and landed right beside the Headmistress' desk. A head full of bushy brown hair appeared from the mass of robes and Minerva lowered her wand at the sight of the young woman before her. Rushing towards the confused woman, Minerva held her hand out to help Hermione Granger up.

Having dusted herself off, Hermione sat down in the armchair by the fireside, across from Minerva. After several minutes of Minerva's scrutiny, Hermione cleared her throat and shifted around nervously.

"Ah...my dear headmistress, it's a beautiful night isn't it?"

Professor McGonagall glared at the young woman. Finally she burst, "What in the world, may I ask were you doing coming through my fireplace at this time of night, Hermione. Where were you anyways?"

The elder woman huffed slightly as she conjured up a tea set and settled it in front of the two of them. Hermione sighed and sat frozen to the spot. What could she possibly say? The war within her raged as she watched the concerned woman before her. Hermione should really tell the professor what was going on. After all, she was the headmistress of the school. There was no denying that she owed this woman much. But... Snape had also warned her not to tell. What could he be hiding? Is he trying to hide himself? Or is he after something much more important.

For the possibility that he might be on the wrong side, Hermione took a deep breath and prepared to face her Headmistress and tell her everything. Before she could utter a word however, she noticed the portrait of Dumbledore smiling broadly. Hermione wanted to ask the old man so much, she wondered if he knew about Snape as well, for in life Professor Dumbledore seemed to know everything that happened in his school.

"Well?" The headmistress was getting impatient. "Have some tea, Hermione, and tell me everything." Hermione didn't realize that she was staring into Dumbledore's eyes trying to get some notion as to what to do.

Hermione slowly took the cup of tea from the Headmistress and looked into the elder woman's eyes, seeing warmth and comfort there. The Headmistress was very concerned for her. She couldn't lie to the woman and she knew that she couldn't lie in front of Professor Dumbledore, even if it was just his portrait. For some reason, she found comfort in the fact that Professor Dumbledore was here too. She surely hoped he wouldn't fall asleep too soon, as he was more inclined to do so these days.

"Well..." Hermione cleared her throat. "I was intrigued about the Veritaserum convention and decided to look up a few more facts on them. However, what I found in the library was not what I had wanted. I know there is much more effects on the human body that the books in the library do not allow students to read, therefore, I decided to look in Professor Snape's library." Taking a breath she continued. "Seeing as he is after all a Potions Master, his library should hold a bit more information than the average one. However when I got to his office, I realized I will have to find his personal quarters in order to gain that information and so...I started my quest to find his chambers."

The headmistress had an eyebrow raised. She sipped from her tea cup and motioned for Hermione to go on. "Anyways, I looked for clues as to where his chambers would be and found his mirror. It led me to a secret corridor and then I just travelled through it and gave the password which led to ... mostly his quarters."

"Mostly?"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly behind the Headmistress as he watched Hermione explain her situation. "Yes, well there were traps and all that; I didn't know how hard it was to go there. However, when I did find his rooms, I was amazed! It was so large and had so much potions ingredients and books. I spent most of the nights there just pouring through them!"

The headmistress' gaze turned away and she silently tried to muffle her chuckle with a cough. However Dumbledore saw through her disguise and chuckled loudly for her. Hermione looked up in surprise at the portrait before continuing. "Headmistress...there is something very important I must tell you."

Minerva straightened up and watched her colleague intently, "What is it?"

"Severus Snape is back. In this very school, in his very quarters." Hermione whispered the last part out quietly but Minerva looked at her sternly. "He is back?"

Hermione nodded. "He came in. I had fallen asleep from reading... a book and he startled me. However, he didn't hurt me or anything... just threw me into the fireplace and sent me here."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Severus is back."

She didn't know what to do with that news. After many discussions with Albus, she did come to a conclusion though --- Albus had been hiding something from her since five years ago. In Hermione's sixth year, Albus had become more secretive, ever since his injured hand and had consulted with Severus on many occasions. She had felt a little left out and angry that Severus had been the one that Albus trusted in more with certain information. At the end, she had raged when she found out that it was Severus that had killed the Headmaster. Deep within her, it took the whole five years to believe Albus' portrait that Severus was forced into the deal. She had yet to see the man and wondered what her reactions would be should she come across him.

Hermione stared at the Headmistress. A frown covered the elder lady's face and she kept staring off into the fireplace contemplating something that Hermione didn't understand. Excusing herself silently, Hermione walked towards the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. It had been a long time since she had last talked to the old man. The last time, she had questioned him about that night and the ex-Headmaster had been quite dodgy towards her since then.

"Professor..."

Albus looked towards her instead of Minerva and nodded happily. "Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Professor, did you know that Severus Snape is back in the castle?"

The old Headmaster quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "I would assume I did. However...Hermione Severus did warn you didn't he?"

Hermione grinned. "I'm not scared of him." Though deep down inside, she felt her heart beat faster and her fingers grow cold at the very mention of the man coming towards her again.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Of course. What was I thinking asking a Gryffindor that question, but Hermione, what did you intend to do while down in his quarters?"

Hermione frowned. "I wanted to prove his innocence. I wanted to believe in you. Believe that you trusted in the right man."

Albus nodded again his eyes twinkled brighter than ever. "Thank you Hermione for your whole hearted trust. I believe you have done the right thing."

He turned back to Minerva to see the Headmistress had stood up and walked towards the fireplace.

"Minerva?"

Hermione turned around as well and saw the Headmistress take out a small black dragon-hide pouch. "Hermione, come over here. We need to talk."

Hermione walked swiftly towards the Headmistress and without another word, the elder woman threw some floo powder into the fireplace and spoke clearly. "Severus Snape's chambers."

Instantly the fire roared higher than it ever had and turned a sickly bluish tinge so bright that it hurt Hermione's eyes. The headmistress grabbed onto the startled young woman's arms and walked towards the fire. Hermione distinctly heard the elder woman mumble, "All those wards make the floo powder work harder..."

Just as they walked into the fire, Hermione felt a pulling and she felt her body turned around and around until she felt she would be sick. This fire was slower than the Potions Master's as she saw the many fireplaces of Hogwarts pass by before she finally felt them reach their destination. Severus Snape's chambers. His quarters. The place that she would face him once again and wonder if he would punish her for telling the Headmistress of where he was. Millions of questions raced through her but instead, she found them rush out of her head as she came face to face with the man that she had dreaded to see again.


	16. Faced With Decisions

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Sixteen-

Faced With Decisions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K Rowling's story_.

Severus Snape scowled as the fireplace flared back to life. He didn't know if Hermione had a bag of the special floo powder, enabling the user to floo to any of the rooms in the castle, but he didn't want an unwelcome visitor. Standing off into the corner, well hidden in shadows, Severus pointed his wand at the flaring blue fire. When he had come into his chambers, he was immediately surprised to see the fireplace roaring with a blue fire. Supposedly a blue bell fire. But it had alarmed him, thinking that an enemy had crossed into his threshold. Somehow gaining the information that they could come straight into his chambers, surpassing all the traps that he had set. Only two people in Hogwarts knew of the special floo powder's existence. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

As he readied himself, he was once again surprised to see two figures emerge from the flames. 'That stupid girl couldn't possibly keep her mouth shut.' Severus thought as he set his eyes on the two women before him. The bushy haired girl seemed to have been able to hear his thoughts for instantly her eyes traveled into the hidden shadows and found his own. Severus looked at her sharply, mentally berating her for telling the headmistress when he had expressedly told her not to. 'Can't follow instructions, I see.' Shifting slightly, he turned to get a better view of the Headmistress. He was surprised to see the tired look cross her face. There were more wrinkles around her eyes and silver hair started to sprout around her temples. The woman's dark black hair had turned into a dull grey mass. However, her eyes were shining with incredible strength and her body was straight as a rod. Severus saw dignity and pride in the way that the elder woman held herself, even if she was covered from head to toe in ashes.

"Severus…I would appreciate it if you didn't hold your wand at us." Calmly brushing the ashes off of her shoulders, Minerva McGonagall looked around the room and surveyed his chambers. It was after all the first time that she had crossed the threshold.

He narrowed his eyes and lowered his wand. "I wouldn't have thought you would come here Minerva."

An unspoken word crossed the two professors as they stared at each other. The tension in the air was thick and suffocating. Finally Hermione stood up and stomped around loudly, startling the two. The ashes flew from her clothing, littering the floor and surrounding areas. Severus turned in her direction and glared. Hermione fumbled around in her pocket until she found her wand. A soft mumble later, her clothes were freed of the offending ashes and dust. Minerva chuckled a bit before she too took out her wand.

"Might I ask what the two of you are doing here?"

He glared at the younger woman as if to say, 'Didn't I warn you not to tell anyone?' She didn't say a word and didn't meet his gaze. 'At least she had the decency to blush.' Thought Severus. He stood straighter and waited for either one to answer his question. Finally, Minerva cleared her throat and gestured towards the armchair. "Honestly Severus, you should think about offering a seat to your guests."

Hermione looked at the Potions master and thought, 'Does he ever have guests? Surely no one would dare enter this place…except for a certain busy body which happens to have read his journal.' Hermione blushed harder as the man turned to look her in the eye. The expression that he had on his face caused her to blush harder and break eye contact. Her heart beat erratically and she wondered if he had read her mind.

Severus Snape turned from staring at the younger woman and faced Minerva. "It isn't everyday that I receive so many guests, Minerva."

With a wave of his wand, the armchair configured into a black soft leather couch. "Better?"

Hermione watched as her headmistress studied the couch with distaste. Walking up to the couch, she sat down for a moment before standing back up. Looking at the couch again, the headmistress waved her wand over it and in a moment, the couch transfigured into a larger sandy color and coffee colour cushions appeared at both corners. Hermione giggled as the headmistress sat back down on the left side of the couch and nodded. "Much better." Minerva concluded.

Severus raged as he watched the woman scrutinize his couch and furthermore transfigure it into something else. Sure he hadn't transfigured anything for quite a while, but it couldn't have been that bad.

Hermione walked tentatively towards the couch and sat down next to Minerva. There was room enough for at least two more people to sit down but she was appalled when she realized that there was no other place in the room for the Potions master to sit. Luckily, he seemed inclined to stand.

Minerva studied the look which fleeted across Hermione's face and smiled broadly at the brooding man standing in front of the fireplace. "Sit, Severus. You're making me uncomfortable just watching you."

Hermione snapped her head towards the elder woman and stared. 'She's scheming something. Honestly I think she's becoming more and more like Professor Dumbledore each day.' However, Snape crossed his arms and sneered. "I feel much more comfortable standing, Minerva. Now please tell me what you two are doing here."

Minerva sighed. She pointed towards the spot next to Hermione and motioned her hand at him. He continued to stare. Minerva just nodded and then conjured up a tea set and table. She then started to pour out tea for the two other people in the room. Severus growled and finally sat down indignantly beside Hermione, shifting as far as possibly away from the two women. Hermione noticed his movement and sat rigidly. Minerva offered her the tea and another set which she was to pass onto the Potions Master.

Sighing, Hermione held onto the cup and looked at the man. He had leaned back against the couch and was watching the flames dance in the fireplace. "Professor…"

He turned towards her and his eyes seemed to gather her whole concentration as they reflected the fire's orange glow. They stared at each other for a while before he took the cup and nodded his thanks. Sipping slowly he closed his eyes and lowered his head, allowing a curtain of hair to fall across his face.

"Severus, we have to talk about what you are to do now."

He narrowed his eyes as he swallowed deeply and watched the Headmistress. "What do you mean, Minerva?"

The Headmistress turned towards him and smiled tiredly, "I've been thinking Severus, about what Albus has told me all these years." She nodded as Severus' eyes grew a little wider. "If all that he says is true, then you will be in danger. Even more so now that you are a convict."

Severus turned away, his eyes suddenly burning. He couldn't stand looking into the familiar woman's eyes any longer. There was something there that reminded him too much of Albus...and having done what he did, he could not face Albus without a discomfort. He noticed Hermione shift uncomfortably and was surprised to feel her leg bump into his. He looked at her face and couldn't help but smirk when he saw the horror in her eyes.

Hermione caught him looking at her and she hurriedly gulped down the remainder of her tea, scalding her throat and burning her tongue. She coughed and felt the Headmistress' hands comforting her and helping her to swallow. Severus looked away and bit hard on his tongue to keep from laughing. It was funny to see the Gryffindor so scared of him now. As his student, she was always challenging him, showing off her knowledge. But here she was, a grown woman with many accomplishments. She had furthermore faced down the many horrors of war and the Dark Lord's deeds. How she would be afraid of him, he did not know.

He cleared his throat and looked at Minerva again, realizing that he had yet to answer her. "I do not need your help, Minerva."

The Headmistress laughed. She looked at the younger man and shook her head. "Then what are you doing back at Hogwarts, Severus? Do you not seek safety and comfort behind these walls?"

He stared as the woman sipped calmly from her tea. "Severus, I do not mean to pry, but what have you been doing these past five years? What happened during that time? Why are you here now?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading, I know that this is more of a filler but I haven't been able to update as often as I wanted and I guess I needed something to connect the next chapter in which you will know more about the last five years. So please be patient. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I smile everytime I read your comments. You are absolutely wonderful people! I am however sad to see that I'm getting less and less hits to my chapters? Is the story not entertaining enough? Please leave comments on how you feel this story is leading to and where you want it to be. Thanks.

Reminder: This is a K+ rated story, I wanted everyone of all ages to be able to read it. I know most fans of the story would rather read something more mature…romance wise, but please bear with me, it is a slow building but soon there will be something…hopefully.

Akiko-chan.


	17. Another World

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Seventeen-

Another World

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K Rowling's story_.

Severus Snape sighed deeply. He sipped from his cup again and looked over at the two woman staring at him intently. He knew that he had to say something, but how was he able to face the haunted memories of the years past? For one thing, during the battle, he had helped out the Order with warnings of attacks, but that had eventually lead him to be beaten up and scorned by the thousands of Death Eaters when they found him to be a traitor. The fateful night when he had returned the children had been the last night that he had remembered before the Final Battle began. Ever since then, Severus had lived a non-existence life in the muggle world. A patient who had lost all memories of what had happened to him and forced to face the world alone.

"_Doctor! Come quickly, there's a man outside that need medical attention immediately!"_

_The muggle doctor swore as he dropped his glass of hot tea down the front of his shirt in surprise. It was tea time and he had wanted to relax. However, Nurse Pennington had sounded quite urgent. Running out the doors, he followed the young woman and turned towards the entrance of the hospital. There he spied a dark haired man wrapped in black cloth which barely hid his body. There were several dangerous burns which ran along the length of his legs. Long bloody gashes spread across his chest and his face seemed to have been punched several times. The man was lying on the stretcher with his arms in a awkward fashion. Examining the patient, Doctor Merrill swore again. "This patient needs to have surgery immediately. There is internal bleeding and the broken ribs have punctured his lungs."_

_Immediately the hospital staff flared into action, making sure that the man had all their attention. Never had they come across someone so hurt and still alive. The young nurse watched as Doctor Merrill spoke to the other doctors with urgency but professionally. She sighed as she unconsciously stroked the patient's hand and wiped his face clean of blood. Would this man survive?_

_The dark haired man sat in the hospital bed and stared around him. He didn't understand what he was doing here, how he came to be hurt and he didn't know why he couldn't remember a thing that had happened. Numerous nurses, doctors and policemen had come up to him to ask him questions. All of them went unanswered. Reports from the neighbouring people came back that he had been found near the railroad tracks leading past the abandoned warehouse. The man had been wearing very little, save for his trousers and a white collar shirt. The rest of his clothing seemed to have been burned away or was in such a state that it was non repairable. Police had found no suspicious looking weapons lying around and had concluded that the man had been hurt at some other location before fleeing for his life. _

_Now he stared as the doctors administered some sickly looking liquid down his throat and he could not help but gag as he tasted it. It was supposed to be some sort of nutritional supplement they said. It made him feel weak and tired as his stomach begged him to eat something proper. He fingered the loose clothing on his body and scowled at the yellow coloured cloth. How he hated the colour!_

_Laying back down tiredly, he couldn't stop his eye lids from closing and he sighed as the sleep overtook him. _

Severus closed his eyes, remembering the first day that he had been found. Hermione was staring at him openly and he smirked. "Miss Granger, that look does not become you."

Hermione closed her mouth and blinked. Quickly looking off into her empty tea cup, she shook her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Professor...I was just curious as to what you have been doing as well."

Severus layed back against the couch. The coffee coloured cushions were actually doing wonders for his sore back. "I was living in the muggle world, Miss Granger."

Hermione seemed to be set in a stupor as she watched the man. "The muggle world, sir?"

He inwardly chuckled that she still regarded him as her professor. Nodding he watched the Headmistress observe him. "I had lost my memory five years ago. I was found somewhere in London. A small hospital. I suppose I had apparated there for safety, before I fell unconscious. However, by the time I awoke, I had no knowledge of where I was or _who _I was for that matter."

Hermione leaned forward as he told of his tale. She had wondered what the potions master would be like if he was an ordinary muggle. Would he still be so dominating? As snarky? She tried to imagine how he would react to everything in the muggle world. Having to relearn everything about life was hard for an ordinary muggle, but he had been a wizard! If he had remembered his old life, he would find it extraordinary to be learning these things.

Severus scowled as he watched the young woman before him. She was leaning in closer to him and causing him to feel a bit uncomfortable, though he never showed it. Deep inside, he wondered what she was thinking. How was she reacting to his story.

_He stared at the room in front of him. He was to answer more questions. The nurses tell him that there have been no missing person reports filed in that matched his description. He cringed. Does that mean no one cared for him? No one cared if he disappeared from their lives? He felt like lying back down on the bed and not moving again. There would be no one who cared for him enough to tell him to get up. But here he was in the room. Many people came and went. Others stayed to chat for a while before he scared them off. He had overheard the police saying that there was no one from certain criminal groups that matched his description. So surely that meant the injuries that he had sustained was because of a random act of violence? Someone hated him that much to try to kill him? He did not want to think about this anymore. It was a month since his recovery and he still didn't remember his own name. How would he live in this world? How would he make a living when there's no information on him? Could he dwell in this place any longer? Living his existence as a shadow of what he was?_

_A shiver ran through him as he thought about it. His dreams told him lies. Different stories of another life. He had not told a soul of his dreams. For they filled him with dread. There was killing to be done in his dreams and he had killed a few man himself. One which haunted him more than ever was the face of an old man. An ancient man. One that he felt an attachment to, but in his dreams, he had killed him. How he did not know, but when the green light subsided, he knew that the man had died. _

_If he had told anyone, he would be put in jail! He couldn't live a life in jail. It was horrible as it was living here in the hospital. Though he was given room and board, he was to help out the nurses. It was a small town and small towns don't usually have people showing up with no memories of their previous lives. They didn't know what to do with him. _

Severus poured some more tea for the two woman as he sat to catch his breath. The whole experience in the muggle world had been enlightening. He had never enjoyed embracing his muggle background as his father had been a man of ferocious anger. Severus never wanted to end up like him, however as ironic as it was, he knew that he had failed miserably. His temper would flare at the slightest when Longbottom did something stupid near his potion.

"_John! How nice of you to come. Thank you so much for offering your services. We need as many people as we can."_

_The dark haired man nodded slightly and stood off in the corner waiting for everyone to take their positions before choosing a setting for himself. He observed the other students and smiled inwardly as they fumbled for the right chemicals. He knew instinctively that they didn't read the necessary instructions on the bottom of the page. A sandy haired elderly man stood in front of the class and motioned for them to start. John set about his chemicals and ingredients and stared at the bunsen burner. It wasn't at the right temperature. He moved his hand over the gas valve and opened it slightly wider, allowing more gas to burn. Taking some vials from the small rack in front of him, he set about measuring the different chemicals needed for the reaction. Taking out a ball point pen, he set about recording the time that the chemicals needed to react fully. Finally, when all his ingredients had reacted as he had predicted, he set off cleaning the apparatus and bringing the samples up to the professor. _

"_Thank you John. I knew you would be the first one done."_

_John smirked proudly and waited as the professor ran through the results. "As expected, absolutely wonderful. Now we shall see how the others do and if our predicted reaction came through expected. Thank you again, for coming in John. I know you didn't have to do this. Not when you are as advanced as you are."_

_John stood silently for a moment before bowing slightly. "May I be excused, Professor?"_

_The professor smiled brightly and waved his hand. "The rest of the class is yours to do as you wish. Please reconsider my proposal. You would be a great assistant to my classes. I'm sure you'll do fine teaching the young minds."_

_For some reason, a smirk tugged at the corners of John's lips and he forced himself from outwardly laughing. "Thank you Professor. I shall consider it."_

_Stepping out, he took off the lab coat and goggles and made for his quarters. There was so much to do. He had hoped that he would be able to finish his essay tonight. There would be an exam tomorrow. Staring into the mirror in the washroom, he scowled at the greasy hair which covered his head. Everytime he had finished toiling with the chemicals, he found himself with unattractive hair. John wondered if he should keep his hair that way. It would make it much easier to deal with than to keep washing his hair every five hours of the day. Sighing, he ran a finger along the length of his nose and looked into the reflection of his dark eyes. They held something there, a knowledge that he couldn't uncover. It had been three years since he had left the hospital. They had given him a name...a place to stay and a job. Now if only the dreams would stop plaguing him. _


	18. John

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Eighteen-

John

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K Rowling's story_.

_John rapidly put away his chemistry set, and hurried downstairs to see what the ruckus was about. Suddenly a bright green light flashed past him and he jumped in surprise, narrowly missing the jet of light. Looking around, he found strange man in dark cloths and a silver mask. They somehow seemed familiar to him. He knew them...from somewhere. This startled him into action and he ran into the room, grabbing the closest thing that he could --- a large baseball bat. Holding the makeshift weapon before him, he wondered where he would run to. Suddenly a woman was thrown into the room, followed closely by two of the strange man. They were laughing whole heartedly but had suddenly stopped when they saw him. John snarled when he realized that the woman was his landlady. Ms. Philips was a lovely lady with a gentle disposition. When she had found out that he had lost his memories and had no family, nor a place to stay, she had offered him a home. In exchange, John was to pay a small fee as rent and to help out with the house chores. However much that he hated being in close vicinities of a woman, he found Ms. Philips to be quite agreeable and even enjoyable to be with. He had found himself having a relationship with the woman that bordered around friendliness. _

_Now as he watched, the two man advanced towards him with strange sticks pointed at him. John sneered. What were they trying to do? Poke him in the eye with those twigs? Carefully avoiding the narrow passage between the dresser and the bed, John advanced slightly towards the man, ready to club them on the head should they make one false move. However, before he could speak, one of them pointed the twig at Ms. Philips and a bright light erupted from its end, causing John to fall back in surprise. When next he looked, he saw her flailing on the ground, blood pooling around her head. A large gash had crossed her eyes and she seemed to not be able to utter a sound. The man laughed and the other joined in soon after. Enraged and full of grief, John slammed the baseball bat across the closest man's head and heard an inevitable crack before the man fell to the ground in a untidy mess. Blood started to come from the head wound, but John didn't stop to look as he advanced towards the man who had somehow hurt Ms. Philips. The man pointed his stick towards John. But his hands were trembling and he had the eyes of a trapped deer. Several sparks came from the ends of the man's twig and shot forwards toward John. John dodged easily. Trusting his instincts, he raised his arm and let the words run through his brain as he pointed his hands towards the man. Instantly, the man shouted out with pain and doubled over. A large gash ran across his stomach, causing blood to seep through his robes and start to pool around his feet. His hands were bound tight against his body, unable to do anything, the man sobbed as the blood ran from his body, ending his life. _

_John kneeled down by his landlady, and watched her take her last breath before finally dying. Exhausted he held the lady's small soft hands and looked into her damaged face. His heart ached as he felt that he would never hear her soft laughter, never see those beautiful eyes staring at him again. Deep inside, he cherished the memories of spending the time with her. Their cherished afternoon tea time or the times where she would help him out in chemistry. He knew that he had a love for the woman, though he was so used to the loneliness that he didn't act upon his feelings. He wanted nothing more now than to tell her how he felt. To have her wrap those tiny arms around him. Now he stared at the cold hand before him and sighed. He didn't know what to do now. He had killed a man! Had seen his landlady die in front of him! What was he to do? Should he call the police? John stood and decided that he would run. There was nothing that he could do now, he would be a wanted man, for having killed someone. John proceeded to forget just how he had killed the man in his shock. _

Severus Snape paused in telling his story. It had already been three hours since he had first started. Glancing at the two woman, he was surprised to see them watching him attentively. Minerva had taken out a tissue and was dabbing at the corners of her eyes, as if she was ready to cry. Through all the trials that he had faced, he would never understand why woman were so emotional. Miss Granger on the other hand had unconsciously moved closer towards him in order to listen more carefully. He felt his space was being invaded and was very uncomfortable with the young woman so close. However, he knew that they were all waiting for him to tell the last part of the story... how he reclaimed his memories and what he was doing at Hogwarts.

_John sat in a weathered suede armchair and watched as the people walked outside. His laboratory was small and cramped compared to what he was used to. It didn't matter though, he would have to finish this project. John stared as the fumes started to rise from the concoction and put on a filtering mask before continuing. He knew that it was now at a very important stage where he would have to take care in adding the next few drops of solution into the mixture. Breathing deeply, he calmed his hands and deftly poured in the bright green solution. However, just outside his door fell down as a drunk man entered into his lab and started shouting obscenities. Startled, his arm hit the Bunsen burner and he immediately felt pain rack through his body as the flames caught on his lab coat. In blind panic, the drunk man shouted out again and tried to put out the fire, but instead knocking John's hand which was still holding the bright green liquid preciously. John stared as the liquid flew into the concoction and acted before his mind could think. Grabbing the drunken man he ran behind the couch and threw his body against the wall. Sheltering behind the couch and against the wall, he was just in time to feel the wave of the explosion hitting him. Incredible warmth touched his body as the bottle exploded, sending glass fragments to fly across every corner of the room. The drunken man had stood up at that moment and unfortunately now lay beside him with a glass fragment lodged in his right lung. John stared at the dead man and assessed that he had to run out of there before the fire started to engulf the surroundings. _

_Taking little else, he dodged the flames and ran out, hoping the ceiling would not collapse on him. The old building seemed to give a protest and already the flames engorged the doorway. He threw down his lab coat when the sleeves once again caught fire and shot through the doorway, right before another large flame exploded from the inner parts of his library. The chemicals in the room exploded, sending more shards flying and the whole room screamed as the angry red fires engulfed their being. John collapsed two houses away from his lab and shook the ashes from his clothing. Just when he thought he was safe, suddenly the building collapsed, sending shards and broken boards flying. Something large hit his head and John found himself surrendering to the darkness. _

_For the millionth time in the last five years, he found himself in the hospital facing the same blank walls and the same chemical smells. Now he knew that his solution had been destroyed and if he stayed too long, he would get hunted down by the gang members. For that little bit of money, he had agreed to create the drug for them. He had done a large batch before and had secured enough money to live for three months, but now...everything was ruined and the gang members would not be as agreeable anymore. He scowled as he ran a hand through his head and came upon a large bump. Suddenly images flooded through his brain shocking him as the pain subsided. Grabbing onto the bedside post, John stared at the ground. His headache soon plagued him and he willed himself to sleep._

Hermione gasped as the man before her gripped her hands. They had moved closer together as his story unfolded and she had found herself engrossed in his past. The man had lived a life as a muggle! Had traumatically experienced so much and forced to live a life in the shadows, even when he had forgotten all that had gone on in the wizarding world! It seemed like everything in this wizard's life would not leave him alone. It would always haunt him. She stared into his eyes as he took a deep breath and started to continue on. She allowed his hand to hold onto her own as her heart cried out desperately to warm his cold fingers. He didn't seem to realize that he was gripping her hands as he started again.

_As John awoke he knew that something had happened to trigger the memories laying dormant in the far corners of his mind. Not only that, he had a name now...Severus Snape. The memories eluded him and yet haunted him at the same time as bits and pieces floated towards his consciousness, allowing him a glimpse into his past. Carefully, he stood and wandered about the hospital room, allowing the circulation to come back into his legs. No sooner had he walked a few steps when a woman with light brown hair and a voice reminiscent of Madame Pomphrey came in. _

_"John Doe! How dare you get up from your bed! I will not allow this, get back in bed now!"_

_Severus scowled but obeyed the woman. Though a muggle, she was entirely too scary to deal with at this moment. Not when he had just suffered from a mild concussion. The nurse studied him over her round oval glasses and then nodded. She poured him a glass of water from his bedside table and then gave him the glass. "You know, John. The police have been itching to come in and find out what happened to you. You disappear from your home for a year. Then end up in the vicinities of a burning building, suffering from a mild concussion. It's hard to believe that you had nothing to do with either incident."_

_Severus sneered. He tried to keep his face from showing any emotion at the mention of him disappearing from his home a year ago. The pain that stabbed his heart meant that he had not gotten over his grief for the sweet tempered Ms. Philips. "I know that Mary. However...I have heard of Ms. Philips death. I could not stand to go near my home again after that."_

_Mary sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, "The police will not believe you. You must have a witness...someone there to claim your innocense. What were you doing near that burning building?"_

_He looked uncomfortable. "I lived there."_

_Mary's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. "Well...I'm glad you're alive. Did you have a roommate?"_

_He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. Mary nodded pensively and spoke. "They found the body of a man in your flat. It looked like he had been stabbed by some glass shard, killing him instantly."_

_Severus knew what the woman was implying. She had known him for about a year and a half when he had first come to the hospital. But he had not been very opened about his past and his disposition was not as agreeable to everyone. However she had put up with him. Severus knew that there was a certain trust between them but it did not extend as far as these criminal activities which seemed to haunt him. He didn't know how to answer but just nodded silently. _

_Mary stood up and excused herself. She was afraid for the man. He had no past, no memories whatsoever of what could have caused him to appear in the small town with injuries a normal man would not have lived from. She had hoped that there was someone out there that knew who he was but unfortunately a year had past and no one came to shed light on the matter. He had always been a quiet sort of man, sarcastic and rude sometimes, but always there when you needed help. He learnt things fast and studied harder. She had been so proud when he entered into university and gained himself a reputation in the science department. Majoring in Chemistry, he had been a proud addition to the university. Now however, she was torn apart with the hopes that the police cases had nothing to do with him and the fact that all evidence shows him having been involved in some matter._

_Severus was pained with her departure. The memories started to run through his head at a faster pace, causing him to gasp with pain as his head started to throb more violently. Spending the night in the hospital was not something that he enjoyed and the prospect of having the police after him was an even more unwelcome event. Grabbing his clothes from the chair beside his bed, Severus headed towards the familiar bathroom and started to dress himself. Moments later, he found himself heading out the back door entrance of the hospital, where staff and volunteers usually sit around on their coffee break and smoke a few cigarettes. He wouldn't mind having a few drags himself as his head started to pound even more. He stumbled momentarily when one thought flew through his brain. A elderly man that he had seen in his nightmares. The man looked at him with a pleading in his eyes. The sound of his name being called almost desperately. Finally a blinding green light engulfed the man, sending him flying off the tower. Severus breathed deeply, trying to keep himself from falling. Albus Dumbledore. His mentor, his friend, his father figure. All those years rushed through his mind as he finally remembered all that had happened before his five years in the muggle world. _

_Severus pulled himself up against the brick walls and tried to breathe. Every single memory of his past flooded into his brain, causing him to reel back from the haunting memories. The pain from the many deaths that he had witnessed, rip through the very being of his soul. He knew he had to get out of there, had to go to somewhere where he could relax and free his mind. Instinctively, his body carried him to the place where he had first been found. The old abandoned warehouse. The place where his wand now resides._

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading. I know it has been a long time since my last update. Things have really gotten hectic lately. Thanks again. Um..thinking of adding more romance. Enjoy! I promise I will post more regularly. I hope... ?


	19. The Orb of Recollections

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Nineteen-

The Orb of Recollections

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K Rowling's story_.

_Severus closed his eyes, trying to fend off the memories which threatened to invade his mind now that he had let down his mental wall. Each and everyone one of them was poisonous and wanted to push him off the edge. As he recounted his adventures as a muggle, they relentlessly filled him as dread. For though his years as a muggle were hard, Severus knew that he would have to face the magical community again and that was the hardest obstacle of all. Still weak from his last encounter in the burning house, he wrapped an arm around a broken fence post hoping that it would support part of his weight. Staring hard at his surroundings, Severus called out for his wand. Instantly, the familiar tugging of his magic lead him to the very spot that he had been found five years ago. Keeping close to the battered walls for support, he held out his hand and waited. Nothing happened. Frowning he closed his eyes and called out for his wand again. This time he felt a stronger tug at his magical core. Severus opened his eyes and spoke the words that came to his head. "Accio wand."_

_Instantly a wand flew from behind a pile of rubble towards Severus' waiting palm. Examining his wand, Severus felt a jolt of magic and knew that his wand was not damaged. At 12' long and slightly crooked at the handle, his wand now vibrated with energy. Severus smiled. His wand was quite unusual for it was made of Hawthorn wood, an unlucky wood indeed. Dark coffee brown and rigid to the touch, Severus wondered why Gregorovich had chosen such a wood for the making of his wand. However, Severus still remembered the first day that he had gone into the wand shop. He had tried Olivanders' but had found the man to be too much of a nuisance as he tried wand after wand with no luck. When finally, he gave up and traveled to Gregorovich's getting a custom wand from the gruff man. Severus had always been alone. No one came with him on his trip. However as he entered the shop, he remembered distinctly, feeling a attraction to the different woods around him. The Elder wood laid stately on a small black cushion, adorned with a royal purple sash. It called to him with a friendliness, urging him to touch him, but when he had tried one of the Elder wands, Severus knew that it would not do. Next came the Willow branch. It's call was less welcoming, too energetic for his liking and he put the wand down without another swish. But then Gregorovich presented him with another rare find. The Hawthorn. Oh how Severus' whole being vibrated in sync with the wood as he touched it's slender bark. Severus knew that the Hawthorn would be his there and then. It gave off a pleasant berry smell and Severus bathed in its fragrance as Gregorovich promised to finish the wand within two days. It had been hell for Severus to wait those two days. He was an underage wizard in an unfamiliar country. There was not much to do in those two days but wait for his wand to finally be finished --- but it was worth it. When he entered Gregorovich's on the appointed day, he found the wand waiting for him. 12' Hawthorn wood, quite rigid and a dragon heart-string core._

_As Severus now touched his wand,examining every aspect of its being, he wanted nothing more than to go rest. He now felt complete but totally exhausted. With wand in hand, he decided to try apparating back to the vicinities of Hogwarts, hoping that no one would be at the school, as it was summer holidays._

Severus allowed the warmth from the room to envelope him. It has been a while since he has felt such warmth emanate from any fireplace. But it was strange to him just how warm he felt now. For even in the earlier years when his dungeons were lit with a fire, there was always a lingering dampness which would settle into his bones. But now...everything had changed he felt ever so warm! Allowing a small smile to creep towards his lips, he covered it by bowing his head and letting a curtain of dark black hair cover his face. Suddenly, looking downwards, Severus found his hand were grasping something warm and quite alive! Losening his grip, he was surprised to find Hermione Granger's small hands cradled by his own. Severus had been so intent on telling them his story that he did not realize what he was doing. Now he let his eyes wander up to the young woman's face, bracing himself for her criticism, her laughter, her cruelty. Instead, she just smiled as she reclaimed her hand and gently rubbed the circulation back into her fingers. Severus looked into the fireplace, wondering what she was thinking and whether or not she would eventually laugh at him for the incident. Slowly, he decided to show them the reason that he had come back to Hogwarts in the first place.

Hermione perked up at the end of the story and watched as Severus stood slowly up. That was when he was seen in Hogsmeade! The tall man walked slowly towards his desk, pointing his wand at the lowest drawers and concentrating hard as a bright light shot from his wand and enveloped the wooden furniture. Instantly, the drawer opened and in it, Hermione was surprised to see a small wooden trinket box rest in his palms. Heading towards the two woman, he silently settled back down on the coach and cradled the mass in his hands. Curiosity overtook Hermione as she watched him open the box and unfold the material carefully...ever so slowly.

"Professor...?"

Severus did not acknowledge her question. He instead continued his careful aministrations until a glowing white misty substance emerged from within the folds of the black cloth within the box. Next to Hermione, Minerva gasped audibly. "Severus...that can't be?"

The man looked deeply into the eyes of the elder woman, then nodded before reaching further into the box. Without hesitation, Minerva stood to come closer to the box, huddling very near to Snape. He immediately tensed at the invasion of his space but allowed her to take a closer look. Besides, Miss Granger had also sidled up to his side and was watching from over his shoulder. Gently, he lifted the pearly object into his hands and allowed them their first look at a small white orb. A bright pearly white light came from it's very center and a gentle humming emanated from it. Along the outer layer of the orb, a white misty substance continually flowed outwards into its surrounding environment. When Hermione reached forth to touch the mist, she felt a slight coldness surround her fingers before it became a gentle warmth. Hermione felt calmed by its light and the misty substance which now surrounded her fingers. She looked at the Headmistress who had also reached out towards the orb, but instead of calm, she seemed to be in great anguish. Hermione was alarmed by the tears which had developed in the elder woman's eyes.

"Minerva, are you alright? What's the matter?"

Hermione went forward to envelope the woman in a gentle hug. The elder woman buried her shoulder and stayed silent for a moment. Finally composing herself, Minerva stood up and looked at the two youngsters, who had never seen the Headmistress cry once in their life times. "Excuse me, Severus. I need to have a word with Albus."

Severus nodded. Pointing in the direction of the hallway, Severus said, "He's outside right now."

Minerva inclined her head for a moment longer before smiling at Hermione. "Make sure he explains to you what that orb is."

Walking out, Minerva made sure she had a good long chat with the portrait of the man that she missed dearly.

Severus watched as the elder woman walked outside and heard the beginnings of a conversation. Feeling someone's fingers brush past his, he immediately turned back towards Miss Granger and stared as she continued her endless grasp for the misty substance. Her brown curly hair was clasped into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and as her fingers moved after the mist, her eyes shone brightly, mesmerized by their movement. Severus saw the same look that she used to give him when he was teaching the class. Her eagerness to learn made her face glow.Stopping himself from staring at her he smirked and said,"Miss Granger, I would suggest you pay attention to what I'm about to say next."

Hermione was startled to hear Severus Snapes' voice so near her and pulled back from him. She blushed deeply when she realized that she had been breathing down his neck. "Yes Professor."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment and looked at Hermione. " I believe I am no longer under the employment of Hogwarts, and you are no longer a child. Therefore I am under the impression that I'm no longer your Professor."

Hermione frowned as she watched the man turn away from her. "Yes... Mr. Snape."

Snape scowled. He remembered when people would address his father the same way. "Miss Granger. This, " he pointed at the pearly orb in his hands, "...is the Orb of Recollections." He allowed Hermione to absorb that information before continuing on. "What it's purpose is..."

To his bewilderment, Hermione smiled and interrupted him. " The Orb of Recollection is a tool in which a high trained wizard is able to collect his memories, thoughts and if strong enough, the _soul_ into the Orb. It is also rumored to possess a high amount of energy which allows such a wizard to hone his magic to help in casting. Much like the use of a wand but on a higher level."

Severus sneered and watched the young woman clasping her fingers together in a arch before looking towards him. He turned away from her gaze, "I should have known that you would know Miss Granger."

"Yes Prof-- Mister Snape, but I didn't know that it was this mesmerizing!"

Severus nodded. "Do you know why it is very important right now?"

Hermione shook her head. Looking up at the face of the dark man beside her, she felt his penetrating stare upon her own face as he voiced the words she never thought she'd hear. "This Orb holds Albus Dumbledore's very soul."

* * *

A/N: You guys! You're supposed to tell me when I have spelling mistakes or parts of the story was cut off! I didn't realize until I reread the story a DAY after I posted it. LOL. Thanks again everyone for your reviews.


	20. Early Hours of the Morning

**Haunted Memories**

-Chapter Twenty-

Early Hours of the Morning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within J.K Rowling's story_.

Minerva collected herself and walked out the door, leaving Severus alone with Hermione to explain to her what the Orb of Recollection was and what it would do. However as she entered the hallways again, she wondered briefly just what she would say to Albus. There were times when she had suspected the old man of hiding secrets from her. Actually, scratch that. He _always _hid secrets from her. But why did he not say something about _this_? They had known each other for so many years, had fought together, dealt with problems together. Why did he have to hide away from her now? It felt like she was being betrayed. To have Severus know everything that had gone on in the middle of the war. To have helped bring the war to a climax...and to bring the Dark Lord down to his knees.

Standing outside, it was plain to see which portrait must be Albus' since Severus didn't usually put portraits up in his quarters. Placed at eye level, the lone portrait stood on the empty wall, facing her. She walked silently towards it, wondering if Albus was hiding away from her. Severus had said that he was staying there in the portrait just a few minutes ago. Did he flee when he heard that she was coming out to question him? Did he not want to face her now that she had discerned the truth? Standing straight and putting on a stern face, she rapped on the portrait's desk sharply. She waited for a moment, hoping that she was right and that he hadn't hidden in the other portraits upstairs.

Nothing happened.

Minerva narrowed her eyes as she caught the sound of something rustling in the background of the portrait and when she looked harder, she realized the bowl of lemon drops had disappeared and the tips of a purple hat was seen underneath the desk. She decided to rap on the portrait a bit more forcefully. "Albus Dumbledore. I know you are there, I can see your hat."

Immediately there was a shuffling and the hat disappeared from sight. Minerva growled, trying to keep herself from yelling at him. "Why do you vex me like this, Albus? I need to talk!"

Finally after a few more moments of silence, Dumbledore's hat appeared above the desk and slowly the rest of his face. Eyes peering from across the desk, Dumbledore sheepishly sat back in his portrait's chair and grinned at his colleague. "Why Minerva! What a surprise! Would you care for some lemon drops?"

Minerva rolled her eyes at the apparent attempt to appease her anger. "I need to talk Albus. Seriously."

Dumbledore sighed and pushed his half-moon glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and motioned for her to continue. There was no denying that she was serious this time and had probably figured out what had happened during the middle of the War. He didn't like telling her of his decisions. But he could trust her and needed her to help Severus. There was no denying it now, it was the only way. Watching her stern face, he smiled to himself. It had been such a long time since she showed this much emotion...

Hermione stared at Snape with her mouth open. She couldn't comprehend what she had just heard. Professor Dumbledore's soul? It was trapped in here? She had always considered, Professor Dumbledore's soul to be his portrait, that he was still there somehow, protecting them from the walls of the school. But now, she knew better.

Snape couldn't help himself any longer, he scowled and waved a hand over the woman's face, trying to catch her attention. She had spaced out like that for quite some time. Four minutes to be exact. "Miss Granger, I expect you to close your mouth, unless you are expecting to catch flies with that gaping hole of yours."

Hermione snapped to attention, glaring at the man before her. He was still so rude! "I'm sorry, Mr. _Snape, _if this new development alarms me somewhat."

He smirked and cradled the Orb closer to him, allowing the cold-warm mist to envelope his whole arm. It was a bit reassuring to know that his mentor was still there beside him, to know that his soul would be there safe within the confines of the Orb. But this wasn't why Albus Dumbledore had decided to place his soul in the Orb of Recollection. No...there was something else that he had to do. Something that he was willing to sacrifice himself for — and that something was to prove to everyone that Severus was innocent.

During Hermione's sixth year, Dumbledore had been searching for the horcruxes in order to destroy them. But he had also known that Draco would be out to get him and of the Wizard's Oath that Severus was forced to perform. There really wasn't any way to it but to allow things to happen. But he had a week's warning before the inevitable would happen. So he planned for things to happen after his death. Dumbledore had foreseen everything. He had given himself up in order to save Harry, Draco, and Severus. These three would play a large part in the end and he knew he himself was dying already. There was nothing to be done. In the case that he should die, Severus would capture his soul in the Orb of Recollections.

Memories could be created and forged under the skills of an experienced wizard. But the soul could never be duplicated. The soul was everything that person was. In order to save Severus from the deed that he had done, from the council and Order members, Dumbledore would reside in the Orb and wait for the day when Severus would need him again.

Hermione stared into the pearly orb and listened to what Severus had to say about her sixth year at Hogwarts. It was all very disconcerting to find out that all this was happening behind her backs. The professors had kept many secrets away from the students, but none other than Dumbledore. He had kept them safe from the evil, had made them only aware to strengthen them, to help them defend themselves. However, Hermione had never thought...never realized that Severus had been given such a horrible role in the bringing down of the Dark Lord. There was no way that she could have forgiven herself if she herself had been given that task. She knew now that he was being tormented each and every day that he was alive. Knowing that he couldn't possibly give up now. Yes, the Final Battle was over, but there were still many death eaters out there, waiting for the next Dark Lord to come and take over the wizarding world again. They had hoped that Luscious Malfoy would be able to take over the role, but he had died a few years back. Now they acted out of vengeance and many terrible crimes were happening in the muggle world. However, one small problem remained, only the known death eaters were taken away into confinement. The sly ones were still out there. Some of them were even higher ranked than Severus and he knew that if he was to end this madness once and for all, his task was to weed them out. He was to end the cycle that had begun. Hopefully there would not be another rise of a Dark Lord until after his death. He didn't want to have to fight again.

Hermione felt tired. It was now the early hours of the morning. A few hours ago, a silent Headmistress had returned from her chat with Albus Dumbledore and had sat down to hear Severus' explanation of what he had planned to do when he returned to Hogwarts. However, there was much to be done. It was hard for him to do it himself. She remembered how eager she had been to prove his innocence before and she couldn't help but volunteer now to help him. Severus Snape had sported a weird look on his face when she volunteered. She didn't know if it was relief that he felt or a disgust that she would be working beside him for the long days ahead. Yes, the first step was to weed out the Ministry. There were high ranking members within the Ministry that also belonged to the Death Eaters. Hermione was considered in part to be a war hero and she would be able to find information on these members easily. But in order to find the other members, they would have to search through Severus' memories of the meetings, of the conversations that he had with Voldemort and above all, the revels that they had attended. Working together they should get a feel of who had been assigned what in the dark ranks of the Death Eaters and figure out which member was which.

Now thinking back on their conversation, Hermione sighed deeply. It was too much really for the three of them to handle. Entering her bedroom, she brushed her hair of tangles and knots before she settled into her bed. She had a few hours left before breakfast would be served and then she would be given the _oh so pleasant _job of informing Hagrid of the Potions Master's return. She didn't know if she could hold the giant down. Hagrid had been most affected by the death of Dumbledore. Being a half giant, his strength was incredible, if he got himself riled up, she didn't know if she could keep him from killing Severus out right.

Closing her eyes shut, she tried to push all the thoughts away from her mind and allow the gentle beginnings of the morning air sweep over her. She smiled lightly as she saw the face of the Potions Master swarm above her thoughts and the way that he had held onto her hand. There was something comforting to know that he acted like a normal human being back there. He was still rude, but in the least, he had shown some emotions. His name floated up to her and she voiced it with curiosity. "Severus Snape...Severus." She mumbled a few more words before bit by bit she fell into a light slumber.


	21. A Fight Ensues in the Great Hall

**Haunted Memories**

**-**Chapter Twenty One -

A Fight Ensues in the Great Hall

She stood glaring at the mirror as the sunlight shone brightly through the window and alighted upon her reflection. There were times when she thought her hair was alive — for today, it had decided to become a bird's nest, tangled in the most unimaginable manner. Hermione sighed once again as the magical mirror laughed at her silently. It had learned from many years of experience that to openly comment on Hermione's reflection in the morning, meant being left in the most horrid dark corners of the dungeons with who-knows-what. However, today, Hermione's reflection was truly humorous. Her bushy hair, which seemed to have been tamed two years ago, was now fighting furiously with the brush which Hermione seemed intent to run through her hair. A few strands of hair even thought themselves evil enough to have stood straight up, mocking Hermione. She grumbled and went to her sink. Immersing her hands under water, she filled them up with water before splashing it over her hair. This helped a bit and Hermione continued to brush the tangles out before using a spell to dry her hair. The effect wasn't as good as when she did it without magic, but her hair became more manageable — though still as bushy as ever.

"What is it about this morning that has caused my hair to stand like that?"

Then it hit her. She was going to be late for breakfast if she didn't hurry and seeing as Severus Snape would definitely enter the Great Hall right on time, it wouldn't leave her much time to explain to Hagrid before the giant stormed toward the dark-haired wizard, tearing the man apart. Hermione quickly donned on a light green robe with a darker green trimming before striding out of her quarters and down the stairs toward the Great Hall. Just as she entered, she found Hagrid happily humming a tune while petting Fang and biting on a large piece of sausage. Hermione gulped. She hadn't felt so intimidated before of Hagrid but she had also never been one to have him angry at her. Quickly she strode toward him, offering a kind smile before sitting down beside him. She waited until her own food had appeared on the table before turning to Hagrid and waiting for him to acknowledge her being there.

"G'morning 'Mione, lookit Fang go." Bellowed Hagrid with delight, as he threw a piece of meat across the hall and Fang ran to catch it in his mouth. Once or twice, the great dog jumped clear of two or three chairs before catching the meat. During that time, Minerva had entered the Hall and was looking disapprovingly at Hagrid and Fang.

"That's really something, Hagrid . . . but I don't think the Headmistress likes that Fang is jumping and running around in the Great Hall." Whispered Hermione to Hagrid.

Hagrid looked up and smiled sheepishly at the Headmistress. Putting a hand around Hermione, he whispered back, "Aye, Hermione. I think you're right 'bout that."

"Sorry Minerva, I was a bit late this morning."

The low voice of Severus Snape filled the Great Hall and Hermione gasped as she realized she had forgotten to tell Hagrid of Snape having been back. Instantly the great giant stood up, knocking down the whole table and surprising both Hermione and Minerva as plates, silverware and goblets flew to the ground instantly. Hermione only had a fraction of a second to react as she grabbed onto Hagrid's large arm with both of her own and tried to slow him down as he raced toward the calm looking Snape, standing and watching with bemusement at the spectacle.

"Hagrid please calm down! I'll explain everything to you! CALM DOWN!" Hermione tried the best she could to get the giant to slow down, instead, Hagrid rounded on Hermione and glared at her.

"Lookit Hermione, there's the traitor! The man killed Dumbledore!" Snape winced at this but quickly masked his face again into indifference. However, Hermione had noticed and was determined to make Hagrid see what she saw.

"No Hagrid, there's more to it then that. You must listen. Please."

Enraged, the giant bellowed loudly and raised his arms. Hermione, couldn't hold on much longer and was knocked aside as Hagrid ran towards Snape with rage in his eyes. Hermione was thrown several feet across the hall and landed upon the Slytherin's dining table. Hitting the hard surface, she swallowed as the pain enveloped her. Falling off of the table, she continued to slide and collapsed in a bundle amongst fallen chairs. Hermione didn't even notice as Minerva ran toward her with concern on her face. Nor Severus Snape grabbing his wand out and petrifying the giant before he too strode toward Hermione. No, the only thing that Hermione noticed was that her arm was hanging in a weird angle and the darkness that eventually swallowed her.

ooo

Hermione woke up at the hospital wing feeling very groggy. She didn't know how she had ended up here but she found that as she opened her eyes, there was a sobbing coming from the other side of her curtains. Straining to hear, she propped herself up and ordered her throbbing head to quiet down so that she could see who was outside. To her disappointment however, the curtains were drawn and Severus Snape walked in. Surprised, she flopped down in her bed and grabbed the blanket up to her chin.

The man looked at Hermione for a second and then closed the curtains around her bed once again, the sobbing had subsided but it seemed like the person had been moved further away. Hermione was filled at curiosity as to what might have happened to make someone cry like that.

"Miss Granger, still as curious as always." The voice floated toward her and she finally remembered that Severus Snape was in the room with her.

"Oh . . . profes- I mean . . . Mr. Snape. Curiosity and being prepared are two totally different things." Hermione blushed as she realized that Snape had conjured up a chair beside her bed and had sat down. He no longer looked as intimidating as she thought he looked when she was just a small child. But then again, things changed, people changed.

Severus Snape watched the young woman intently. She didn't seem to be bothered with his presence and she actually dismissed him when he had first entered the enclosed space of her bed. He was surprised that she felt so at ease with him and he in turn felt that he could relax without any worries beside her. Sitting down, he watched as her eyes studied the curtains, trying to locate the noise outside.

"The sobbing that you heard was Hagrid."

Hermione snapped her head toward Snape with a wondering in her eyes. "What happened?"

Severus scoffed. "He injured you. Threw you half way across the room in his rage. I petrified him. When he awoke, he saw how much damage he had done and started crying like a child!"

Hermione glared. "He didn't injure me too badly! You didn't have to do say that of him!"

Severus' eyes narrowed as he tried to control his breathing. He didn't want to be heard shouting at the woman when Minerva was outside with Hagrid. "Not _too _badly? Do you realize how much blood you had lost? How much bones were _actually _broken before you fell into unconsciousness?"

Hermione swallowed hard, only just aware of how dry her throat had gotten. The anger in the man's eyes was apparent but she couldn't place why he was so angry at her – or . . . could it be that he was not angry at her, but at Hagrid?

"How many?"

The soft whisper from the young woman was barely audible. Severus leaned in closer, indicating that she should say it louder. Hermione watched the curtain of dark hair cover his pale face, his expression unreadable. He had leaned in closer and Hermione caught the scent of something familiar. She propped herself up on her elbow, noticing a dull pain run through her arm before she continued. "How many bones did I break?"

Severus shuddered as the soft voice was whispered into his ear. She was just a few centimeters away from him and he noticed her breathing was a bit ragged. Examining her, he realized that she had propped herself up on her injured elbow. Scowling, he shooed her away from him. Conjuring up a soft pillow, he rested her arm on it before continuing, "You broke your right arm, your left foot, three ribs, sprained a muscle in your back and several cuts along your side. You also had a large gash here . . . " Placing a cold finger on her exposed shoulder, he leaned in and whispered. "From hitting the table and spearing yourself onto a large piece of broken wood."

Hermione felt a shiver run through her spine at his words. The way that he had described all her injuries caused her to relive what had happened in the Great Hall. Yes she had been injured, but it wasn't as bad as it was when she had been fighting the Final Battle. No, the Final Battle had been worse than anyone could ever imagine. Because back then, it inflicted both physical and emotional injuries. Hermione sighed deeply as she looked at the man across from her.

"How do you know all this? Where is Madame Pomphrey?"

Severus sneered. "As you well know, she is still on holiday with her family. It seemed inappropriate to call her in when I could have given you the appropriate potions for your injuries."

Just as Hermione was going to say something, she heard the curtain open again. A very red eyed Hagrid had emerged and was looking at the two of them. Behind him, Minerva McGonagall smiled and pushed Hagrid out of the way. "We thought it best in the interest of both our cause and for Severus' safety that as little people know of Severus' return as possible."

Hagrid blew his nose rather loudly and Severus turned away in disgust. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Didn't mean to hurtcha."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine, Hagrid. Look how well Mr. Snape has mended me. I'm fine now."

Hagrid looked at her bruised body and the way that she held tenderly onto her right arm and started to bellow again. He broke down and was ushered away from the hospital wing by Minerva. Hermione shook her head and winced as her throbbing headache came back full force. Severus watched her with amusement and dug into the many pockets of his robes until he found the necessary potion. "Here . . . " He went toward her and propped her up against his shoulder. She was surprised by this and turned toward him with her mouth open. He took the opportunity to feed her the potion. She sputtered as the dreadful liquid ran down her throat, but eventually did not argue as her headache disappeared and in its wake left her in a dreamless sleep.

Severus Snape watched as Hermione's breathing regulated itself into a slow, deep rhythm. Her muscles relaxed and she fell against his body in a peaceful slumber. He allowed her hair to tickle his chin for a while longer, breathing in the fresh scent of honey and wild flowers. It reminded him of when he was back in the muggle world . . . shaking himself, Severus carefully laid the young woman down and busied himself by pulling out a small dark book and writing in a new entry into his journal.

* * *

A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay. I have a serious case of writers' block and was unable to continue with the story until now. I'm disappointed to see that the last chapter didn't get much notice. :( Am I doing poorly? 


End file.
